Terrible Turn Of Events
by FeelingPain
Summary: How will one Itachi Uchiha live with the guilt of killing his own parents why he has Naruto of course, after killing his clan he has taken Naruto who has awakened the Rinnegan to the Akatsuki. What will happen to Naruto? Is Itachi slowly falling for one Naruto Uzumaki? Yaoi of course not for some time though. It will be Itachi/Naruto for awhile but Sasuke/Naruto read to understand
1. Chapter 1

**I think it's time for me to have some fun making a story so I might continue this story if I get enough reviews, follows, and favorites. P.S. The Massacre is going to happen 3 years later then how it was originally supposed to go.**

* * *

The Uchiha Clan once led by a man named Madara Uchiha but was banished from the clan when they figured his actions only led to more blood-shed. Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju battled for life or death once Hashirama was overcoming Madara, the Uchiha summoned a terrifying beast known as the 9-tailed fox the Kyuubi made a Bijudama that made the Valley of End before being sealed into the wife of the Shodaime thus making Uzumaki Mito a Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi but the only mysterious part of the great battle was what happened to Madara Uchihas body.

After some time later the Kyuubi was once again sealed into Kushina Uzumaki when Mito could no longer keep the fox back from braking free from its prison and so she met a man named Minato Namikaze that became her husband that led her 6-months pregnant into child birth that day was October 10nth the day a baby was born and the Kyuubi broke free from its prison so Minato the 4th Hokage had to see it into a new born baby that was his son Naruto Uzumaki while Minato looked into the eyes of the Kyuubi it was odd its eyes had the Sharingan image it roared angrier than before, the Hokage sealed the yang chakra of the fox within his own son and the yin inside himself with the Reapers Death Seal where the death god would take your soul in exchange for something to be sealed.

Not only did the 4th Hokage see the Sharingan in the Kyuubis eye but the Sandaime and the clan heads who have survived the attack of the Kyuubi so the Uchiha was moved away to the outskirts of Konoha because of the Uchihas being able to control the Kyuubi by using the Sharingan. The Uchiha are planning what others would call a Revolution in the city but it was called a coup d'état against their own village to overthrow the Senju influenced government.

* * *

_Present_

Itachi stood in front of a bleeding Shisui in shock his right side of his face was bleeding because of the missing eye.

The scarred Uchiha looked at his best friend Shisui calculating what had to his friend. His breathing was hard he had suffered multiple wounds throughout his body then he looked helplessly at Itachi.

"Itachi, Danzo is after the Sharingan I possess he has already taken my right eye please take my left eye and keep it safe" Shisui murmured.

Itachi nodded to the wishes of his best friend and implanted Shisuis left eye into a crow.

"T-thank you" and with that Itachis best friend the other known prodigy died in front of his very eyes.

A tear formed at the edge of his eyes seeing his best friend dead he felt it the unbearable guilt settled itself onto his should then when he opened his eyes they no longer had 3 tomoes but had a shuriken like form.

Itachi then did the best he could to make sure Shisuis death looked natural.

_2 days later_

An Uchiha police officer stood in front of Fugaku head of the Uchiha clan with Itachi by his father's side.

"Sir I have proof that your son Itachi Uchiha has killed Shisui Uch-"The Officer paused as he felt coldness wash over the room and the darkest glare Fugaku had ever given anyone directed straight at him.

"So you think I will prosecute my own son against killing another member of the Uchiha clan do you know how delusional you sound right now" The short haired man quietly said though clear enough for the Itachi and the Officer to hear.

"B-but-"The man stuttered but was cut off.

"You are not a little kid you are one of Konohas Officers I will not have one of my Officers act like a stuttering brat do you understand I want you to drop the subject of my son murdering another Uchiha" The scared man nodded swiftly then scrambled out the door.

Fugaku sighed over the whole situation of _his _son _killing_ one of his own kin of course he didn't believe the nonsense of what his fellow clan members believing the whole ordeal but one thin bugged him to no end.

Itachi has started to drift away from his fellow kin.

"You are excused Itachi" The clan head said.

The prodigy nodded then walked away leaving his father to his own thoughts.

_Forest outside of Konoha_

"So you still want to go through this Itachi?" A dark cloak appeared out of nowhere.

Itachi nodded remembering what his orders we're that he received last night.

_Flashback_

"_You have called for me Hokage-sama" the formal voice interrupting Sarutobis thoughts._

"_Yes we have" Danzo spoke with the other two elders on the left side of the aged Hokage and Danzo on his right._

"_Weasel, you have been our spy for the past 6 months you have been collecting information on the Uchiha clan and we are expecting some results" Koharu said with graceful mannerism but if you leaned in close enough you could hear the bitterness in her tone._

"_I-I have honorable elder, the Uchiha clan has had a meeting just not too long ago before death of Shisui –the prodigy looks with a single glance at Danzo then at the Hokage- that they were planning a coup d'état against the hidden leaf if that should occur, well we all the possible outcome a civil war inside Konoha is not what we need to let the other nations to hear" Itachi finished._

_Danzo stared at Weasel for a second "Well then Weasel I plan that we have you exterminate the Uchiha clan because of your recent information you have given us do you all agree?"_

_The question hung in the air both Koharu and Homura nodded then looked at Sarutobi._

"_Why not instead of bringing more death Danzo, why don't we talk peaceful terms to make sure something like a coup d'état would never happen" The ageing Hokage looked at the old hawk._

"_Hokage-sama, I respect you in many ways but what you lack is authority against your very village you are clearly hearing what Weasel had just said and yet you still deny the order of having the Uchiha clan executed by executing them you are protecting Konoha" Danzos long speech had the Hokage sit there in silence._

_He looked up at Itachi "Danzo I am still Hokage watch your tongue" his tone clearly in anger "This meeting is over leave my office at once" and with that the two elders Koharu and Homura left with their own business to attend to but Danzo stopped Itachi._

"_You understand the predicament don't you" he said._

_Itachi slowly nodded at what his clan had planned to be a coup d'état "I do"._

"_Then you shall do what that fool Sarutobi could not, as an elder I order you to do destroy the Uchiha clan but I will let you spare your little brother Sasuke Uchiha" and with that he walked off._

_All the young Uchiha could do was to give a stiff nod at the retreating figure of Danzo._

_The soon to be executioner of the Uchiha clan landed in an unused training ground._

_He launched Kunai in every direction each one hitting the exact target right in the center and the prodigy looked at his work unimpressed with himself._

"_So this is what my clan has turned into leaving an Uchiha to kill his very own clan but not just any Uchiha the clan heads son" the voice had rang in every direction._

_The scarred Uchiha looked around with his sharingan and then stabbed a tree to what appeared to be no one but a man materialized out of thin air with the kunai right where his head used to be but the man's head was barely moved to the right._

"_Who are you" Itachi hissed out._

"_I am…Madara Uchiha" then the smaller Uchiha's eyes opened as wide as they could._

"_That's right Itachi I am Madara and I know of all about you and your Mangekyou Sharingan the reason why I have showed up is because I would love to help you with the Uchiha Massacre then I want you to become my apprentice and show you the ways of the Mangekyou Sharingan" The older Uchiha explained._

_The prodigy looked at him like he was studying his next move then he slowly nodded "perfect meet me at this specific location at this certain time then we shall begin" then he vanished into nothingness._

_The 16 year-old started to shiver at what had happened today and his little brother Sasuke came into his mind._

'_I will protect you Sasuke' the thought repeated in Itachis mind._

_Flashback End_

"Then let us begin" Madara disappeared then night settled into Konoha.

"Yes" Itachi drew out a wakazashi and stared at it, his reflection staring back a lone tear in Anbus eye that dripped lower and lower on his face once it hit the ground then the Uchiha civilians and the Police force all together fell left and right their blood splattered onto the killer's clothes.

Then the worst part of massacre, once all of the other Uchiha have been taken care of Itachi had to kill his own parents in the end.

He walked slowly towards the main room in the Uchiha house hold and saw his mother and father sitting on cushion "Itachi is something wrong?" his mother asked known as Mikoto Uchiha looked worried looking at her sons tight shut eyes then noticed the blood stained his clothes.

His father Fugaku also looked a little worried at was happening to his son.

Itachi slowly pulled out his wakazashi the end pointed at the ground tears started to spill from his eyes barely hanging on to the weapon that would end his Mother and Fathers life.

Mikoto and Fugaku looked at him with fear stricken facial expression.

"M-mother and Father I have been ordered to k-kill you because of the recent news of the Uchiha clan starting a coup d'état against the Hokage known as Hiruzen Sarutobi" the tears flown freely down his eyes once he opened them revealing 3 tomoes and a blood red color surrounding them.

Then Mikoto smiled and so did Fugaku with tears of their own coming down their faces their sons eyes stood wide open.

"We just wanted you to k-know that we l-love and respect you I-Itachi for sticking with the leaf village and we c-couldn't be prouder" Fugaku said.

Itachi stood their unmoving then he closed his eyes and do what he had to do he rushed forward and stabbed his own Father in the heart he then crumpled to the floor with a distant look in his eye.

Mikoto stood there with a far-away look in her eye "Please take care of Sasuke" she whispered then closed her eyes accepting death her son took out the blade from her husband's heart then did the same thing he had done to his father.

The door that led outside had a slash of blood on them it slowly opened to reveal his brother with the most shocked and fearful eyes he had ever seen.

"B-big brother?" he said unconsciously "W-what happened?" his voice unable to hide the fear.

"I wanted to test my strength" Itachis cold voice felt like kunai being stabbed into his body.

"Y-you did all of this to test your strength?" Itachi nodded then his eyes transformed into the Mangekyou Sharingan "Tsukuyomi" for the next few seconds that lasted for three days in time of Tsukuyomi he had showed Sasuke the death of his parents but without the emotional parts added it was just him killing their parents ruthlessly.

Sasuke screamed in pain as he felt the trauma sink in then his eyes opened to reveal blood red eyes with a single tomoe in each eye.

The older Uchiha then jumped out the window but Sasuke followed and attacked him but the only thing he could do was take off his brothers Konoha headband.

"Once you have eyes like mine you will fight me use your hatred from my doing once you have done then and only then you can kill me" Itachi then told him where the hidden tablet was located where he could gain the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Sasuke then fainted because the trauma he felt final settle in.

Another lone tear fell from Itachis face leaving his little brother in Konoha all alone.

"I am sorry Sasuke" he whispered.

* * *

_Outskirts of Konoha_

A small 10 year-old blonde boy name Naruto Uzumaki was running away from a mob of civilians with some chuunin and genin.

The small boy tripped over a garbage can and started to squirm to get up but was finally caught by the villagers.

"So the demon is trying to get away from his punishment, well then for running away he should get _twice _the punishment then before what do you think should the people of Konoha have this monstrosity walk around our home like it owns the place?!" The leader of the mob shouted.

"NO!" was heard throughout the crowd.

"Now devil spawn it's time for you to feel the pain we felt 10 long years ago when you killed our families!" The man produced a long kitchen knife then thrust down it landed successfully in the little boy's stomach.

A piercing inhuman shriek came from the little boy's mouth.

"Don't be afraid let's put the Kyuubi in its place" The leader screamed.

Then one after another a civilians brought out sharp objects and stabbed then into the 7 year-old until 3 chuunin and 2 genin were in front of the boy in the alley way "Let this be a lesson to you from the leaf demon!" one of the chuunin screamed.

"Lightning Style: False Darkness, Fire Style: Flame Bombs, Water Style: Liquid Bullets, Earth Style: Earthquake Slam, Wind Style: Air Bullet!" The 5 techniques were heading at the blonde boy that was cowering but then his head raised to reveal his eyes had changed it was now lavender with ripples surrounding his pupil he stood up even with his injuries.

'_Shenrai Tensei' _the words whispered in the blonde's ear.

"Shenrai Tensei!" once the words left Narutos mouth a huge force destroyed the 5 elemental techniques sent his way and killed the villagers that were 20 feet from him.

Then an Anbu appeared but it wasn't a regular Anbu he was known to be a Root Anbu that will serve under Danzo in any circumstance.

The Root Anbu produced a wakazashi "Since you have broken the Sandaimes law it is time to pay the price".

The villagers stood in horror as the Root Anbu started to cut down their numbers down to zero with only the leader left "I-I didn't mean to-" then the wakazashi the warrior used was imbedded in his heart.

The Anbu walked over to cowering child "Come with me and-"a sword stuck into the Anbus heart.

Itachi Uchiha stood behind the man he had just killed without flinching he was covered in blood not just from the man but from the very clan he came from the same night Naruto was attacked by a mob Itachi killed his clan.

The 16 year-old saw the whole battle from the villagers beating him until now when he used that technique to repel all the other jutsus.

The young prodigy watched the boy and Naruto looked wide eyes at Itachi they were both shocked.

'I-is that the Rinnegan?' the thought came into Itachis mind.

'His eyes t-they don't look like a normal Uchiha's Sharingan' Naruto thought truth be told they weren't they didn't have the 3 tomoes in each eye but it had a shuriken like image instead.

"Would you like to leave with me Naruto" the young prodigy said sincerely.

The Kyuubis Jinchuuriki nodded slowly "Then follow me" they walked off slowly into a deserted apartment of Konoha a mysterious figure where an orange spiral mask appeared out of nowhere.

"Who is this Itachi?" the man said in a deep voice.

"The Kyuubis Jinchuuriki known as Naruto Uzumaki but look at his eyes closely" Itachi quietly murmured while looking down at the shivering Naruto who had his eyes shut as tight as they could be.

The older man kneeled down "Open your eyes child" the small blonde shook his head.

The man stood there quietly and waited "Look into my eye and see the truth of the Shinobi world".

The small broken blonde slowly looked upon the man's eye the 3 tomoes started to rotate slowly but they began going faster and faster until the blonde collapsed being assaulted with images of the past wars of the shinobi nations his Rinnegan eyes opened wide with a lone tear staining his cheek.

"Madara-sensei, what do you plan to do with the boy?" the question arose and the proclaimed Madara looked at Narutos Rinnegan then at the boy himself.

"I shall train him and I will have Pein request the other members of the Akatsuki to help his training" the elder Uchiha said.

"Now let us go we have much to attend to" then Itachi and Naruto were being sucked into the eye hole in Maradas mask.

"Konoha you have a new enemy and his name his Naruto Uzumaki" Madara whispered then he slowly disappeared himself.

* * *

_Amegakure_

Two people appeared out of thin air in a swirling fashion inside a office.

One was known as Itachi Uchiha prodigy and the killer of the Uchiha Clan and the other was one Naruto Uzumaki a boy who was nothing until he unlocked the Rinnegan.

Narutos eyes were broken experiencing the awful images the strange had shown him. He stood frozen.

The man that had taken him with that strange jutsu soon reappeared and looked ahead behind the desk Naruto looked at man with interest he had bright orange hair with multiple piercings throughout his face but his eyes were the most amazing things that Naruto saw they were like his own they hand a single pupil with multiple ripples like a rock being thrown into water.

The orange haired man's eyes open wide to see that someone else had eyes just like him.

"So I take it there is another with the Rinnegan" he said calmly.

'Rinnegan?' the small blondes brain begin to research the name but nothing came up.

The cloaked man's head nodded "Young Itachi here found him being beaten by the villagers but that ended when he saw him use an attack that can only be used with the Rinnegan, _Shenrai Tensei_" The last part he whispered.

As the other man stood up he revealed his cloak it had the basic black as a primary color and red with white outlined clouds decorated throughout the cloak.

"So young Uzumaki I will explain to you about what has happened to you tomorrow for now I believe you should know our names I am called Pein" He said and moved his hand over to hooded cloaked figure.

"My real name is Madara but you can call me Tobi and only Tobi" 'Tobi' replied in a gruff voice.

Naruto looked over at the man who took him here "I am Itachi Uchiha".

"Now young Uzumaki I will have Konan help you find your room then we will retrieve you so sit patient if you wake up early" a thousand papers folded into a blue haired beautiful woman in front of him she was wearing the same cloak Pein wore then she grabbed Narutos hand and they slowly walked off to the room awaited for the blonde.

The office door closed.

Pein produced a ring with a cloak exactly like his "I expect you to where these everyday especially the ring" giving Itachi a glare.

"Go down to level 3 room 21 you will be paired with Kisame Hoshigaki after your training of course with Madara" Itachi nodded then left with his new cloak and ring.

"What are your plans with young Uzumaki" Peins voice rang through the office waiting for Madara to answer.

"I…think we extract the Kyuubi from him after we collect the rest of 8 other Biju I mean why use one of their own kind to get them for us that is why I am having the Akatsuki and you train him and his Rinnegan" Madara finished.

"I have some business to attend to Pein I will be back to train Itachi and that will be it" he finally said and vanished.

Pein sighed and then looked out the window then he slowly climbed the stairs of the right of the office the steps led to an open mouth that looked over all of Amegakure.

'Have I really found a relative' Pein thought rainfall felt soothing to him at no end as he watched the rain fall.

* * *

**So should I continue, so far I am loving this story I like my plot so far Please REVIEW! Look at my poll on my biography were my stories are I need help with that poll.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go Chapter 2.**

* * *

_3 years later Akatsuki base The Land of Birds _

Itachi Uchiha stood in front in front of his master Madara earlier he asked for him down on the lowest training ground.

Madara had trained him for 3 years little in Taijutsu, some in Ninjutsu Itachi mostly learnt those by himself because of the Sharingan, became almost as good as the ancestor Uchiha's Genjutsu, and little of Kenjutsu.

Those years Itachi had become more cold but he always thought of Sasuke his little brother and wondered how he had learn to hate him and what he has done to become strong.

He remembered when he had to leave the base for the a meeting for the members, he had to travel with Orochimaru half way to the meeting place the white skinned man captured him and it disturbed him when he wanted his body so he cut off his right arm in the process and almost killing him.

'That sick freak' he thought.

But then again there was a blonde that always peaked his interest whenever the name appeared in the Akatsuki mostly by the members that traveled by the base that have just came by Amegakure where their main base was but gladly only the outside countries like Konoha still thought that Hanzo ruled over Ame.

'Naruto Uzumaki how much have _you_ grown' as he dodge the oncoming kunai with his Sharingan coming from Madara himself.

Some kunai had already nicked his leg, arm, and stomach "Oh Itachi your still a little too weak for my taste but it doesn't matter" everything cracked around the Uchiha prodigy then exploded like glass breaking to reveal him sitting in an arm chair next to a fire and the other Uchiha in front of him.

"I need you to collect another member for the Akatsuki and I believe the person I have chosen to send with you will complete the mission" he said then he moved his body to find a small boy about 13 with a tanned face with 3 whisker marks on each cheek that proved him to be the Kyuubi container the blonde hair had grown down to his neck still in a spiky fashion and his eyes showed the Rinnegan with black clothes on his torso and legs with black shinobi sandals.

"You remember dear Naruto don't you?" the once known Anbu of Konoha nodded to his master.

"Then take him to find Deidara in the Earth Country he is currently in hiding because he stole a Kinjutsu scroll from the Tsuchikage and literally blew up his office go find him and bring him to Pain" The known Madara told them and then disappeared like he was invisible.

"Are you ready?" Itachi asked the smaller boy he just nodded without a word.

"Then lets head out" he started to walk out with Naruto in tow.

On the road to the Earth Country Itachi and Naruto had thrown a simple kunai one left and one right two shinobi fell off both trees the one Itachi threw was wedged into the man's heart while Narutos hit the other man's lung.

"You missed I thought spending 3 years with the leader and other members would have taught you perfect accuracy" Itachi said matter of fact tone with the wind billowing around his Akatsuki cloak.

"That is true but I missed on purpose we need information for Deidara and this is a perfect way to get it" spoke the boy.

The prodigy stood there watching the blonde walk over to the man who was an Iwa shinobi like his partner to their left.

"St-St-Stay A-w-way" The man gasped out with blood dripping from his mouth.

"You are gonna die let me help with that" Naruto whispered while putting his hand on top of the Iwa shinobis head and stood there with his Rinnegan closed then they opened to glow just a little he pulled his arm attached to man's head while pulling his arm away something was attached to his hand and that was a soul.

Itachi watched in wonder as Naruto pulled away the man's soul 'Is this the power of the Rinnegan?' then Naruto turned to him.

"He knows nothing more than we do except that when Deidara ran away he actually flew away on a clay bird to the west nobody knows where though" he told his partner.

The older man stood in silence watching the smaller boy he shaking a little but he stared back.

The Sharingan eyes started to swirl while the Rinnegans started to pulse.

"What did you use?" Itachi asked in concern seeing the kid shiver intensify.

"I-It is none of your business" and started walk off leaving the man behind him.

A flock of crows surrounded Naruto and then another Itachi appeared in front of him the same person was still behind him.

With the 2 Itachis one made out of crows and the other real the answer was simple Genjutsu.

"What do you hope to achieve out of this?" he whispered.

"I always care my partners even in the Akatsuki" the monotone voice reached his ears.

The staring commenced until Naruto broke "I-I saw his memories he was a shinobi for Iwa but he was ruthless on missions alone he even raped his enemies and that was before I found the information for Deidara" he let out then walked away.

'No 13 year old should live like this' he caught up to Naruto and gave him a hug the boy stood their frozen at what his partner was doing.

'Does he pity me? No I think he means something more' he hugged Itachi back.

They released each other than pretended like nothing ever happened and continued searching for the smallest trail for Deidara.

They both stood in front of a wooden house Naruto finally got Intel from interrogating a Taki ninja and got information that Deidara could be hired for his explosions in the Shinobi world then they got directions from a man that didn't live far from him complaining about the explosions causing a ruckus and disturbing his animals.

They walked through the open door and found Deidara working on a clay sculpture.

He turned around quickly sensing the presence of Itachi and Naruto he had his blonde hair in a long pony tail and his long bangs covering his left face he had no baby fat on his face with blue eyes that complimented his hair. He had a slender figure not much to brag about but the most interesting thing about him was his hands they had mouths on them that had proof he was Deidara missing S-class Nin of Iwagakure holder of the rare Explosion Release Kekkei Genkai.

Naruto had a blush on his face that didn't go unnoticed by Itachi _and_ Deidara he smirked at the 13-year old. Itachi felt something deep down in lowest pit of stomach that didn't settle right when he saw the other 2 boys.

"We want you to join the Akatsuki" Itachi said trying to get him to stop looking at Naruto.

He frowned "No but maybe if that cute blonde over there beat me I would join with no regrets but if I win he has to stay with me" he said smugly.

The blush deepened when the artist called him cute and Naruto nodded "I accept" then he felt something wrap around him to reveal a clay centipede wrapped around him.

"Katsu!" screamed Deidara pulsing his chakra to make the bomb go off but nothing happened then centipede started crumbling down like it wasn't even moving.

Naruto giggled a little before slowly walking to Deidara.

The world seemed to slow down to Itachi as he watched Naruto slowly walk up to Deidara.

"I-Impossible" he stuttered then throwing more clay birds at Narutos way each one right before touching him crumpled back into clay.

A clay cobra was made and then shot at the blonde's neck the plan was for it to explode when it bit but it did the same thing every one of his art did it returned into a pile of clay.

Naruto picked up the clay by his feet and started to mold it into something looking down and still walking the terrorist thought he had his chance he made a clay mole that dug behind him underground to where the blonde was walking.

"Gotcha" Deidara smirked then pulsed his chakra but nothing happened and the blonde kept walking done molding the clay in his hands.

The Artist stared at the other blonde that was looking up at him.

"I'm sorry" he whispered he grabbed Deidaras hand then put something in it he looked down to find a dove.

"Shenrai Tensei" he whispered into his ear leaving the artist eyes wide open.

A blast of gravity shot him out of the house and into the tree leaving him unconscious.

The destruction of the house left Itachis eyes wide open 'Is the Rinnegans powers so great?' he then walked over to the unconscious new Akatsuki member and slung him over his shoulder.

"Let's go" was all Itachi said before Naruto followed him.

And in Deidaras hand he was still holding the clay dove.

* * *

_Amegakure_

"Deidara" someone whispered and he felt poking in his stomach area.

"3 more minutes baby" he whispered.

The bomber heard giggling then his eyes were wide open remembering what had happened.

He looked up to see Naruto leaning over him with those full pink kissable lips a blush staining over his face.

"What happened?" Deidara looked at the blonde.

"I won" he said with a smile.

"Oh" was the response then a uncomfortable silence.

"I uh have to uh go train but it was a fun fight" he quickly left for training with his Rinnegan but he stopped right outside the door.

"I like your art" he then left with a big red blush.

Deidara then noticed that he had the same cloak that the famous Itachi Uchiha wore.

'How did this get on me' then the bomber thought of the blonde then had a little blood leaking from his nose.

'I wonder what his name was' and fell asleep with the other blonde in his mind.

Deidara woke up later on with nobody around him so the smartest thing to do was take a look around.

"It's like a ghost town in this place" he looked outside to see rain everywhere on the outside then a bang shook the building.

"What the-"Another boom echoed and dust fell from the ceiling.

Deidara searched and found a spiraling staircase that led lower into the underground. He went farther and farther down the stairs and found a underground hallway. He walked farther into the torch lit hallway and found a grand door before him.

It was artistic in many ways colors were swimming left and right like a rainbow wave he touched the door handle but it didn't open when he turned the door handle a seal glowed right above the door handle.

'Hmm' he then transmitted his chakra into the seal then it started to glow red.

The new Akatsuki member felt something cold on his throat almost instantly was it released.

"Deidara?" the voice sounded like the boy that took care of him.

A hand grabbed his then pulled his arm.

"Come on you need to meet the Leader-sama" His voice suddenly formal.

Soon they were in front of an oak door.

"I must warn you if you do not respect Leader-sama then I will personally kill you" He sent a death glare at the terrorist then his expression did a 180 "Alright let's go!" then they made their way into the room.

Itachi stood before the Leader when they entered though neither of them held any expression on their faces the air was filled with tension.

Then Itachi left the room when he saw the two of them but was stopped when crystal formed at his feet.

"I still need to talk to you Itachi after this meeting thank you Naruto for stopping him" the Leader said darkly.

"Deidara missing-nin from Iwagakure you have made a deal with Naruto and have lost to it now you are a member of this organization you partner will be Sasori of the red sand but you will sometimes work with Naruto here you to Itachi will work with him in some moments when Kisame is busy. My name is Pein and I am the Akatsukis leader you will receive your missions from me and only me." Naruto stared at Deidara the whole time while Pein explained the information daring him to say something out of line.

'If you do it you'll die hard' the expression formed on the blondes face as he stared at Deidara who was scared shitless of him but didn't show it.

"Do you agree?" Pein asked.

"I-I do" the bomber agreed.

"Good take this ring Itachi and Naruto will take you to Sasori who is now on the border town of the fire country" Pein said handing the ring to the mad artist.

Naruto visibly tensed in excitement "No Naruto you will not go to Konoha _yet_" then he slumped his shoulders when he heard Peins words.

"Itachi I believe that we both have earlier discussed about Naruto here but I have compromised with you and you and Deidara will share him as partners because I am led to believe that Naruto and our bomber work quite well with each other and so do the both of you now you are dismissed.

Everyone nodded the crystals released Itachi who had on the outside not cared but on the inside questioned Narutos abilities 'When did he have Crystal Style but then again the Rinnegan allows the user to be in touch with all 5 elements does that mean that he can use sub-elements to?' and off they headed to the border of the fire country.

* * *

_Fire Country Town Border_

2 of the Akatsuki members and Naruto wearing the Akatsuki cloak traveled towards a burnt building where Sasori of the Red Sand should be.

A metal tail almost shoved through Deidaras gut but was stopped by Naruto appearing right in front of him.

"You always act first ask questions later Sasori-kun" Naruto said with a smirk.

A gruff voice answered "Whatever" a slouched man with a cloth covering his mouth but had the Akatsuki cloak covering his body.

"Come out of that shell Damnit" the blonde said with a pout.

"Not with these 2 rookies here Naruto-kun" he said eyeing the other members.

The metal tail soon blocked a kunai aimed for his head "I am no rookie Sasori" came the cold voice of Itachi with the Sharingan ablaze.

The man just grunted then turned his attention to Deidara "You look like a wimp but since this is what Leader-sama wants he gets it lets go goodbye Naruto-kun" he then started to walk off with Deidara in tow "Hey I am no wimp I just need to show you my art then you'll see" and the voices soon were distant and then gone.

"Come on Itachi-kun lets go back" the voice of Naruto then washed over Itachi and soon realized what he had called him but gave no outward emotion.

"Of course…Naruto-kun" he said cautiously the blonde stopped and then blushed for a second then continued on his way adoring his straw hat along with Itachi.

As they were about to cross the border Itachis ring began to heat up and Naruto seemed to notice "Leader-sama wants to see us" he smiled then sat down in a meditated position along with Itachi soon their bodies were like shadows in Peins office with only their eye color visible.

"Naruto Itachi I would like you to let our name be known to Konoha even though their spy master Jiraiya of the Sannin knows of us we do whatever you want to let them know but don't get caught" he said seriously throughout the explanation.

They both nodded then disappeared and headed to the place they once escaped from.

* * *

_Konoha _

It was after the Chuunin Exams was taken place and Sarutobis death with the place of Tsunade Senju claiming office of Hokage after her Sensei but her worries lied elsewhere when Jiraiya gave her a reason to come back "To find our godson" those words always stuck to her.

Tsunade was sitting in the office doing paper work.

"Well if it isn't the 5th Hokage" a bubbly voice sounded in front of her she looked up to see 2 Akatsuki members one shorter than the other.

"Who are you?" she asked calmly being the Hokage she was.

"Well it's me Baa-chan" the bubbly voice said again taking off his straw hat to reveal one Naruto Uzumaki the missing boy her godson.

"Naruto?" she whispered and stared into his eyes.

"Granny I need to make a bet with you" She still sat shock but nodded her head.

Naruto fully knowing her luck as the world greatest sucker in betting said "If you can beat me I will return to the village but for this to work you must tell the whole city of Konoha that I am part of Akatsuki and I have challenged you the 5th Hokage to a battle" Tsunade sat still eyes wide thinking of the deal "A-agreed but can I give you something?"

The blonde nodded then Tsunade shot over her desk and gave the Rinnegan user a huge hug.

Then slowly she released him.

"It shall be held at 8:00 in the evening make your announcement now and Granny don't go easy on me" then they were gone like the wind.

The Hokage soon got up and ordered the Anbu to spread around the city of Konoha and tell them of what they have heard of and by everyone she meant everyone ninja and citizens alike.

8:00pm soon fell its way onto the Chuunin Exams Arena everyone cheering for their Hokage.

Tsunade stood there with a serious face and waited for the referee Kakashi Hatake who stared sadly at Naruto.

The wind blew as the stadium lights turned on as the sun went down.

Kakashi finally spoke "We have our own Hokage –cheering was heard- against Naruto Uzumaki of the Akatsuki –boos were heard- now if I see anyone of you try to kill each other this match is over and Uzumaki will be escorted out of Konoha under safe pretenses".

"Now…Begin" everyone was silent Narutos partner sat on the top of the stadium watching the battle before him wanting to see Narutos true power.

"You are my Granny but you will not win this fight" the blondes soft voice touched some of the crowds hearts.

Crystals made its way towards Tsunade begging to trap her faster and faster hey went but they were soon blew to dust when she slammed her foot on the ground making all the crystals shatter.

Then Naruto was in front of her using the crystals as a distraction he then kicked her in the face some of shinobi almost jumped at the attack but remembered what this was.

Naruto disappeared in speed then slammed her back into the ground with a kick to the stomach.

She struggled to get back up to face her opponent "I-I will not lose" she began a Genjutsu hand seal then Naruto froze as he was trapped.

Still using the Genjutsu pose a clone of Tsunade from behind her made its way to Naruto cocking back her fist and about to punch the other blonde in the stomach "You have lost" the Hokage whispered in happiness and joy then proceeded to punch the blonde with her chakra induced fist.

But his hand stopped her.

"Funny I didn't know I could trick the Hokage herself pretending to be in a Genjutsu" he said then back handed the clone that puffed away at the force of the attack.

"Now see the power of the Rinnegan" Narutos Rinnegan eyes went wide as a the king of hell made its way toward the Hokage its mouth opened Tsunade stood frozen as she watched the thing that appeared in front of her a purple hand emerged from its mouth grasping onto her life force threatening to pull it out.

Nobody said a word as they watched what was happening to their Hokage.

"Now where is the rumored Uzushiogakure?" Naruto whispered into her ear.

"I-I-Its south of the land of waves but it is guarded by whirlpools only a Uzumaki can enter it" She said terrified for her own life then she fell to her knees as the King of Hell disappeared

"Good now let's end this" he said then backed up with a Chakra Reciever in his hands pointed at her.

"If Tsunade Senju 5th Hokage of The Leave Village does not claim defeat she will be hurt immensely!" He screamed to where all of the audience heard him.

"No please 5th Hokage wake up please!" The whole crowd begged for their Hokages safety Tsunade found herself getting up slowly.

"P-Please c-come back Naruto I miss you J-Jiraiya misses you we will both be there for you if you return home" she begged tears streaming down her face.

A tear fell down Narutos face as he heard those words coming from his Baa-chan.

"Not what this village has done to me not yet" his voice only audible for only Tsunade to hear.

"Banshō Ten'in" he whispered that pulled Tsunade forward then he kicked her to the ground using his Chakra Recievers he stabbed Tsunades hands and feet to the ground.

"I have won" his voice was echoed throughout the crowd.

Soon Shinobi flooded to where Naruto stood but he jumped away onto the roof.

"Summoning Jutsu!" he screamed then a monstrous bird came into view that had carried him and Itachi along with him into the night.

Itachi heard Naruto start to cry at what he had done to fulfill his mission for Pein he then gave Naruto a hug that was comforting him but not enough he soon pulled Narutos head up to look at his eyes he then kissed his forhead he soon calmed down then focused onto where they were headed.

"I'm sorry Granny" he said as he flew away all of his chakra almost depleted from a battle with a Kage 'I have to get stronger'

Then the night consumed them.

* * *

**I think I did a pretty amazing fight scene I need Reviews or I'll die please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Review. Starting school soon chapters may be updated later then sooner. ENJOY :D. Oh and I'm thinking of putting a gigantic twist in the story.**

* * *

_Amegakure_

It was 3 days after Konoha and Itachi had stood outside Narutos room every day waiting for him to come out after the incident in Konoha with his godmother he has been locked up in that room not once getting out. Nobody could get him out Pein tried by force but was blasted out by Narutos strange gravity techniques Konan failed even when she tried to softly talk him into at least back to training but nothing work she would occasionally open the door to give Naruto food and that was it.

The cold Uchiha was still sitting outside his door waiting for his partner Kisame to return so they could head off and start researching where the Jinchuuriki are located.

A creak was heard and the door opened to reveal the same old Naruto wearing his gear and had his cloak on.

"Leader-sama has asked for the both of us" the emotionless voice caught the Uchiha off guard his eyes went wide.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" The blonde boy just nodded then headed off to Peins office.

When they opened the door once again they found Pein sitting behind his desk fingers folded into each other.

"I need you to take care of someone who has been willing with the right amount of payment to release our secrets to other ninja villages I need them dead he is Orochimaru the betrayer of the Akatsuki he has been spotted in Kusagakure" his eyes fixated on Naruto when he said the word both Rinnegan users seemed to understand what that word meant by 'death'.

The word death meant these things capture, interrogate with the King of Hell, and then kill when useless.

"Now leave-" Naruto then left in a fashion that nobody would ever think he jumped out of the window and did a summoning in midair a strange bird with the Rinnegan appeared before the broken glass he then motioned for Itachi to follow him.

And so he did.

Pein felt something deep down that the whole universe was planning for this moment to happen 'be safe…Nephew' the caring thought echoed in his mind.

* * *

_Kusagakure_

The two members of the Akatsuki began to walk cautiously around the village searching for Orochimarus spies.

That was when something caught Narutos eye.

A shadow like figure was bouncing away from the city and from any other Kusa shinobi.

Naruto decided to do something fancy. He summoned the King of Hell.

Itachi looked at Naruto like he was crazy.

"What it's possibly a spy for Orochimaru don't give me that look" then flicked his hand to the shadow that had not noticed the King of Hell.

"Go" the Rinnegan user whispered ominously.

Then the nightmare went after the ninja and was soon caught.

The 'Kusa' nin was frozen when caught by the monstrous figure a giant purple hand once again appeared out if its mouth a grabbed the man's life force.

"Now you will answer truthfully I have been watching you from when you infiltrated by the Kage of this village and if you do not tell where Orochimarus base is you will die and go straight to hell" whispered Naruto darkly it even spooked Itachi.

"F-f-five h-h-hundred m-meters west from here under a t-tree a Genjutsu surrounds the e-entrance" The now revealed by a long shot Sound shinobi said.

"How long with he stay there?" the spy shivered.

"I-I don't know" then The King of Hell pulled on his life force signaling it was a lie but Naruto stopped him.

"Lies if you do not tell I will kill you by ripping out your life force" Naruto whispered.

"I will never tell you!" The blondes patience ran out then The King of Hell pulled out his life force ending him.

"I am not in a happy mood I will prepare the summoning but you must get rid of the other ninjas memories" then left to prepare for Orochimaru.

Itachi sighed then his sharingan spun deleting all the civilians and ninjas memories of their stay there.

They soon took off to where the man had told him Snake Sannin would be.

"He's here isn't he" Naruto whispered excitement clearly heard "I want you to take out the ninja I will face the Sannin alone".

The Uchiha nodded breaking the Genjutsu around the entrance/exit.

Once they entered their site readjusted to the darkness the Sharingan was seen clearly but the Rinnegan glowed in an ominous fashion.

They walked some Sound ninja intercepted them but they were soon knocked out by Itachi.

They entered a large dark dome deep underground that's when they saw Orochimaru.

"My my I knew the Akatsuki would come after me but this is just delicious Itachis sharingan once again in front of my eyes but something even better shows up the Rinnegan" The pale man laughed madly at the two of them obviously trying to get them angry but neither one showed emotion.

Naruto soon stepped forward lightly "I challenge you Orochimaru and you will not back out of this deal if I win you will give me your Akatsuki ring but if you win I will join you" Itachi just stared at him remembering his other battle with the Sannin Tsunade and how he had won.

"Kukuku well Naruto-kun I accept but let's _seal _the deal" Orochimaru looked hungrily at Naruto then stepped forward himself and held out his hand so did Naruto when they shook a seal showed up between the two hands.

"Kabuto go and get the ring" a sliver haired teenager left to retrieve what he had asked for.

"Let's begin" Naruto whispered that's when the pale Sannin charged at the blonde.

Just about when he was about to touch Naruto grabbed his arm that was about to punch his face "I don't think so" he whispered "Shenrai Tensei" then the man was blasted back into his throne seat.

"You brat" then his figure melted into mud.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb" A voice yelled a dragon made its way to Naruto didn't look worried while Itachi was surprised he didn't move.

Then the dragon evaporated as it was about to touch Naruto "Are you finished playing around" the voice resounded across the walls.

"No actually I have just one more technique that would rock your world" screamed the insane Sannin.

Orochimaru summoned a simple coffin with the kanji for 4 on it he then began a series of handseals then ended in tiger soon the room became colder as a ghostly image of the Shinigami appeared the Sannin spat out Kusanagi that sliced the stomach of Shinigami and what lies inside was 2 unforgettable images one ghostly form of Sarutobi in old age but he soon vanished the other was the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze who stayed where he was but he slowly moved toward the coffin as if in a trance.

'What is happening?' the thought struck both Akatsuki members "What are you doing?! You must never play with death!" Naruto shouted at the insane pale man.

"Kukukuku but don't you see Naruto-kun you will now fight who you've always wanted to see the Fourth Hokage is your- A kunai then made its way to silence him but he dodge- Itachi I was not finished speaking to the boy" but then the coffin lid fell off the room silenced but the presence of Shinigami vanished.

"W-Where am I?" a warm voice of a Hokage spoke out then Orochimaru found his way towards him and placed a kunai with some seals attached to it then stuck it in the back of 4th Hokages head.

"Orochimaru? Is that you?" the voice of Minato Namikaze spook in question.

"Kukuku it is me but I need you to attack one Naruto Uzumaki over there you must remember him don't you?" he cackled madly as Minatos face turned to shock when he saw his son.

"You must be so proud of him he joined a group of S-ranked missing-nin and betrayed the one place you wanted to protect" he said in a sarcastic tone that only Minato could hear Naruto and Itachi stood transfixed at the sight before him.

"Naruto is that true? Have you really joined a group of S-ranked criminals" Minato whispered and felt a tear come down his face he noticed the cloak that he was wearing along with the other teen behind him.

"Now if you want to save your son you must defeat him yourself" those words shocked the yellow flash but he compelled because of the seal Orochimaru was using.

Minato now stood in front of his son who had no idea Minato himself was his father.

"You will return to Konoha with me" the voice of the Hokage was stern almost like a father.

Naruto just stared at what had just happened "I do not think so 4th Hokage" that panged the older blondes heart when he heard those words.

"Please no confrontation will happen-"but was silenced by the cold stare of Narutos.

"I will not return to the place where nobody gave a damn about me and certainly not with the man who had sealed the Kyuubi away into me" the voice echoed throughout the spacious room.

Then the yellow flash took notice of his eyes "The Rinnegan?" he gasped out seeing his sons eyes not the rich blue he once saw when he was a baby.

But Naruto did not answer but just walked forward like nothing has happened.

"Minato Namikaze you have given me hell now it is my turn to return the favor I will agree the Shinigamis stomach is not a place for you but hell itself is" Minato did not understand his sons words until he realized that he was going to kill him his unknown father.

"Now feel my pain Minato Namikaze…Demonic Statue Chains!" the words screamed as chains exploded from Narutos back every which way some wrapping around Orochimaru tying him into his seat the chains started to drain his chakra and started to give it to Naruto.

When death took hold of Minato he still held onto a couple of his tri-pronged kunai with seals that named his technique the Flying Thunder God.

Minato tossed the kunai in every direction down, left, right, above, behind, and on at Naruto who evaded his kunai expertly.

A flash happened but it was behind Naruto and he was caught in an right arm hook that tightened around his neck.

"Please give up" he said in hopefulness but was crushed when a chain snagged around his waist and sent him flying but he flashed and found himself to the kunai he had threw to the left.

Chains soon grabbed his kunai then crushed them to where they could no longer be used.

Minato then only had 2 tri-pronged kunai left 'I don't want to hurt him' soon he was wrapped up in chains and set before Naruto hovering in midair.

"No Itachi, Orochimaru, 4th Hokage I will not summon the King of Hell _I will summon worse_" He then gathered the stolen chakra from Orochimaru then charged it up for a summoning.

"Orochimaru and Minato Namikaze you will die before my very eyes as I will something my Uncle once did but I found a way around his predicament" Naruto ripped off his cloak and shirt to reveal a muscular build.

He took out 2 earings then put them in his ears "You _pierced_ your ears" Minato asked horrified that his son did something like that to his body.

'Oh god when I get him back he is never to have pierced ears again' the fatherly side of the yellow flash thought.

"I will bring out a creature that no one for years has seen" he then placed his hand on the floor in summoning motion.

A huge cloud of smoke erupted in the dome.

A giant grey skinned figure with a blind fold its eyes and by giant it was enormous in was as large as the whole cave.

Everyone stared at the creature before them that Naruto had just summoned.

"Behold the Gedo Mazo!" Naruto screamed.

No one said a word as the figure opened its mouth to reveal a ghost like purple vapored dragon that aimed its strike for Orochimaru.

"If you do not concede Orochimaru and do not release the 4th Hokage I will do it myself by killing you" the words turned out murderous the chains wrapping painfully around him.

"F-fine" he then reached his hand outward giving the suggestion 'bring him here' and so Naruto did.

A chained Minato was hung upside down his face growing red in the blood rush and clearly he wasn't happy.

"Damn it, You know if you didn't have the Rinnegan you wouldn't be so powerful!" The Yondaime screamed.

The dome was quiet the 4th Hokage just beat down Narutos pride his own sons pride. Itachi made a pained face not knowing what would happen when the blonde would receive a blow to his pride.

The Dragon coming out of the creature's mouth seemed to roar in warning.

"You know for a Hokage you really aren't that smart you just sound like a whiny 3 year old" the voice of Naruto said not caring for Minatos words.

Everyone let out a relieved breath even Orochimaru.

Soon the kunai was released from Minatos body letting him have control once gain.

The chains drained the yellow flashes chakra to where he could survive and walk away from here alive but not enough to fight someone above A-Rank.

The giant creature poofed away along with the chains that seemed to disappear and the pale Sannin slumped forward unconscious.

Kabuto returned with the ring but for it to slide onto Narutos pinky finger with the Bansho Tenin.

"Let's go Itachi I must tell pain the good news but before I do" he then walked forward to Orochimaru and placed a seal on his forehead so that all the memories of the Akatsuki were gone.

Then he faced Minato who just stared at the 13 year old before him.

"Yondaime you must return to Konoha and if I ever see you again I'll kill you in more ways with the Rinnegan you could think of" and then started to walk away but Itachi did not follow he just looked at Minato and Naruto back and forth.

"Naruto-kun" the blonde boy stopped at the Uchihas words.

"I believe the Hokage would like to have a word with you" he said staring at Naruto.

The younger blonde didn't look back "I-I don't think I-I can" stated the Rinnegan user.

But Minato stepped forward himself and walked towards his son.

He then wrapped his arms around the small boy.

Minato turned his son around and saw a tear stream down his cheek.

"Why did you do it? Why did you seal that monster inside of me? Why are you caring for me? I though you sealed it into me an orphan child because it was a last resort to seal? Minato had the answer for those questions.

"Well I want answers!" Naruto screamed like a child.

"Because…you…are…my…son" The boys eyes went wide.

He started to float higher and higher with the abilities of Gravity he was above the entire base tears fell free "Shenrai Tensei!" he screamed to let his emotions out through destruction of Orochimarus base.

Then darkness washed over him chakra exhaustion hit him faster because of the shock of Minatos statement he started to free fall to the earth.

Minato caught him barely holding him in bridal style.

Itachi looked down at the fainted Naruto then back at Minato "You can have him –the yellow flash was shocked- but I will be there for him if he ever escapes I will stay near Konoha as long as I can" he then vanished in a flock of crows.

Minato smiled at the kindness Itachi gave him 'now where is Konoha' he made his way to through to be with his son once again.

* * *

_Peins Office_

"You what!" shouted Pein his Rinnegan glowing.

"I gave Naruto to his father" Itachi said slowly after giving his explanation of what happened.

Pein took in Itachis explanation once again then sighed "Then we can only hope he will return".

The Uchiha smiled "Oh he will, he has a reason to" and then blushed.

_Flashback_

_The ride on the summoning took a long while and Naruto started to shiver even with his cloak on._

_Itachi scooted his way closer to the blonde then embraced him._

_The blonde froze at his actions and leaned back into his arms then looked up at him._

'_He looks so innocent' Itachi thought while staring at his features and the blush forming on Narutos cheeks._

"_T-tell me that you won't leave me Itachi" the boy said._

"_I won't leave you but you have to promise to always find me if you don't know where I am" the Uchiha said with a small smile._

_Naruto nodded himself and smiled._

_Flashback End_

Itachi couldn't feel more than happy as he walked to a city near Konoha and waited for Naruto to make his appearance to him.

* * *

_Konoha Hospital_

A white ceiling gave its way to Narutos eyes 'To bright wait a second where am I?' he then rushed out of bed and saw the city of Konoha before him.

He wore hospital clothes but his ring and cloak were gone?

Now when someone upsets Naruto no one is happy.

The blonde stood in front of the iron door 'ha like this could hold me' he then palmed his hand at the door but nothing happened he scanned the room to see a video camera and seals on the walls.

'So they think that this could stop me' he then began to stare at the camera while using whatever chakra he had left to destroy the seals but it was going to take a while.

_30 Minutes Later_

Naruto sat in his bed he led them to believe that he couldn't use chakra but that was a terrible lie he broke the seals no to long ago.

But he was waiting for a specific person to enter that iron door.

Then he saw a blonde bundle of hair that could only by Minato Namikaze.

The two of them sat in awkward silence until Minato decided to start the conversation.

"So-"He began but Naruto cut him off.

"Where are they?" the younger blonde said.

His supposed father did not look happy one bit "If you are talking about you cloak it's currently –Minato remembers burning it maliciously- somewhere where you can never reach it but if you're talking about you ring and your earrings their right here" said with a frown holding up the blue ring and earrings.

"Naruto, I do not like the attitude you are-"He was interrupted again.

"Give it to me" the younger blonde said calmly.

Minato crossed his arms and put the ring and earrings in his right pocket "Excuse me?" said a little angry at how his own son was treating him.

"You heard my words _Father_" he spoke the last word with a little venom.

"Well I don't think so not with your attitude and you will definitely not your earrings" Minato said sternly not wanting his own son wearing those things on his ears.

Narutos eyes widened at the way he was treating him.

"If you do not give them back-"Naruto said calmly but he himself was interrupted.

"I just got back from a coronation of once again being the Hokage and was finally filled with joy that I have my son back but when I returned I find you acting like this a brat" the 4th Hokage said.

"Give them now" Minatos son growled.

"I don't think so" and then he started to walk off failing to notice the rip in his right pocket where the items he didn't want Naruto getting ahold of were now right in his hand he slipped the ring on his left pinky and then put the earrings on.

"Anbu-san" he said politely a cat mask appeared before him "Do you have blue nail polish on you?" the Anbu nodded her head slowly "Could you give it to me?" hesitantly she did and once she did Naruto painted his nails and toenails with that color then gave it back to her.

"Now could you go through the storage seal in my arm and get out my Akatsuki clothes for me and ninja sandals" he asked kindly again and she proceeded to do so.

Naruto was now wearing the full Akatsuki attire.

_15 Minutes Later_

Minato came in with Ramen for Naruto to see what he really never _ever_ wanted to see.

His son was dressed with the Akatsuki attire but he also wore blue nail polish to go with his ring he was now wearing but when he looked at his ears he nearly blew a fuse he then dropped the Ramen.

"How on earth did you get those earrings on yourself?" said his father irritated at what he looked like.

"You're even wearing blue nail polish how did you even get that along with cloak?" the older blonde slumped his shoulders in awaiting explanations.

"Storage seal and to explain the nail polish just look at the Anbu in the left corner that is now sweating named Cat" Naruto grinned evilly.

"Now I'll think I will leave this place and you better clean the Ramen up or it'll stain" he proceeded to walk out the door like any other normal person.

But something grabbed his cloak to where he couldn't reach and lifted him up.

"Naruto when we get home you will take all of this –he pointed at everything Naruto was wearing- off of yourself" he said in triumph.

Naruto stared at him like 'are you serious' then defied his father.

"No" he said with a smirk and Minatos 'win' went to a loss.

Then they both flashed to the house of one Minato Namikaze.

The bickering wouldn't stop.

"You will"

"I won't"

"You will"

"Nope"

"Please?"

"No"

"I am your father now listen"

"Sorry I thought _my_ father left me for dead" Naruto ended their conversation with himself going into a guest room and slamming the door.

Minato slumped in a chair in frustration 'Kushina what am I gonna do?' he then got back up to set up a main hidden seal so that Naruto could not leave the house without him.

* * *

**Oh what did I say extreme twist at the end :) can't wait to write more chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 :).**

* * *

_Minatos House Guest Room_

Narutos Rinnegan eyes opened to the light cascading itself through the open curtains his whole body in complete immobility.

'What has happened to me' he couldn't move one inch not even his mouth could open he then noticed Minato right beside his bed who was snoring as Naruto sat there.

'I guess this is payback for dangling you upside down' Naruto thought in anger.

'So you think I'm helpless huh well you better watch yourself Minato I can still you use my Rinnegan' he then looked over to the glass of water that was standing on the stand next to him.

The glass soon levitated as Naruto started to control the gravity around it.

Closer and closer it got until it dropped on Minatos head dousing him in water and effectively waking him up from sleep looking at Naruto who had his eyes wide open.

"Oh is poor _little_ Naruto stuck in bed" the older man began to laugh at the blonde who couldn't move one bit.

"Ok Ok I'll release the seals but I won't release the one keeping you stuck here" Narutos eyes widened even further at what the 4th said.

But he still didn't "And I want to take off what your wearing including your earrings and ring when you're done you can put these clothes on" he held out a blue shirt and black shinobi pants.

Narutos eyes gave out what he couldn't even say 'No'.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not the one stuck to a bed so" he began to walk out then looked over at Naruto who stilled had his 'No face on and his father's face turned into one of frustration.

'Well Minato I can keep this up all day and if just wearing this can annoy you then I'm in for an easy ride' he grinned evilly in his mind.

* * *

_4 hours later_

'Fuck this is killing me I need to break the seal but where is it located' he then pulsed his chakra to find the Chakra seal and found in on the door.

That was when Minato came through "I have a deal with you" he then smirked evilly.

Naruto gave the expression 'Explain' and Minato did.

"Well if you can beat me in a battle then I'll let you go but if I win you must remove everything you once held dear to the Akatsuki even your allegiance" Naruto thought about what the deal was and finally gave the expression 'Fine'.

The seals were released and finally Naruto could start walking again then started to head outside and fight the most powerful shinobi of Konoha the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze his father.

They stood on opposite ends of each other both glaring but his father had flinched when after a while Naruto cold Rinnegan eyes bore straight into his it's like he was examining his next move.

The Minato made a huge grin on his face happy he was alive and his son was with him but that was when his face turned serious.

"Naruto Namikaze" the younger blondes eyes twitched at the mention of his new name "I may have not been your father back then and you were hurt beyond measure I have seen the hospital records and gotten information from some notes the Sandaime left behind but I am here now, win this fight will prove who is better and I will demand my title as a father with respect if I win do you agree…son".

Narutos eyes went wider his Rinnegan showing off more rings when the eye lids opened but in response to his question he nodded wanting to escape Konoha and everything that had once hurt him including his father.

That's when his father spoke warmly "I can't wait for you to call me father".

Something snapped inside Naruto he then rushed forward to attack the one he would never call father.

'I have to use _that _jutsu' Naruto thought.

He wanted to leave so badly to meet Itachi once again but this battle wouldn't be won easily not with Minato.

The blonde ran forward in speed quickly putting a cheetah to shame but right when he was about to punch his face he was stopped by his father.

"Looks like you won't win this easily son" his words enraged Naruto further but that didn't seem to mess up his strategy he then smirked which then Minato to frown.

"Why are you-"Then he froze starting to remember the Rinnegans power.

"Shenrai Tensei!" that blasted the wind out his father but he flashed away once the technique broke a few of his ribs.

'I really hate that technique' the young blonde thought then he noticed a water jutsu flying his way but it soon disappeared like it never existed that's when 5 more fire jutsu were sent his way but they soon disappeared.

'You are just wasting chakra' Naruto thought in glee realizing if this keeps happening that he could just sit down while Minato kept sending more jutsu at him.

That's when the man came out of the bushes right in front of him and he looked happy with the smirk of victory on his face.

By that time Naruto was ticked off 'he' was alive again could he not be more happy about that.

The teen held out his arm in a fist to face his father then it clicked off the face of Minato looked disturbed at this.

Then hundreds of kunai shot out at the 4th Hokage but he didn't seem to care his grin was huge now and right before it hit him he flashed.

'Damn it' Naruto thought but he felt two arms wrap around him and a head layed on his shoulder and he heard the soft whimpers.

"I'm sorry Naruto I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when you needed me most I couldn't help you and I couldn't save Kushina I'm sorry I sealed that beast inside of you and you getting beaten" he hugged tighter and hoped that his son could forgive him for the pain he had caused him but to Naruto it wasn't enough.

Minato felt his chakra being drained when his sons hand touched his stomach and that had forced him to push him away.

Tears stained the teens face and that just wanted to make the older blonde wanting to hug him harder than before and when he walked to him he was stopped by 'Shenrai Tensei'.

That flew him into a nearby tree with chains starting to wrap around him.

The tears on Narutos face grew but the rest of it was impassive.

"You know nothing of my pain almost every night I was beaten by anyone I came upon it was torcher to see those cold eyes stare at you every moment you walk outside they even through things at me rocks, garbage, and sometimes whatever they had in their hands like new groceries or a vase no one cared except for Jiji and that was only a matter of time to see he only felt sorry for me. They were ruthless your people Yondaime you cursed me a life of hatred and loneliness no mother or any other family to care for me. I was kicked out of the of orphanage when they saw Jiraiya as a godfather and Tsunade as a godmother and where were they 2 of the Sannin gone for who knows long from this pile of shit known as Konoha Jiriaya spy master of Konoha known to be a pervert was somewhere else and Tsunade probably drinking until she passed out from her loss of Dan her lover or Nawaki her younger brother and she used gambling to try and make it all go away. You know I wasn't just beaten the apartment the Sandaime assigned me when I was 5 was soon broken into and defiled in any way possible when I meant broken into 3 people did so and you what they did _father_ do you know what they did they _raped me_ they wanted to show the demon of Konoha where he belonged. They called me all the names you could think of bitch, skank, demon, filth, bastard, and whore but do you know what hurt me the most…they called me the murderer of the Yondaime Hokage and his family including his son that was presumed dead when the Kyuubi died but not too long ago I was told about who was my father and when I thought about what they said I realized you had a house and money that was hidden away from the populace of Konoha and now you lay here before me thinking that sorry can make me feel better well it doesn't. I've tried you know I tried to kill myself the abuse was too much but that damn Kyuubi was there to make sure I lived –he took off his cloak and shirt- I have all these scars to prove what I had done to myself including your villagers –he held up his wrists to show many scars along the under arm- and this was for every time I was attacked." The boy stopped his speech to a pale shivering father who couldn't even look at his son in the eye as of what had happened to him Naruto then picked up his shirt and cloak and put it on then looked back at his father.

"S-stay h-here please I-I need you as a s-son to s-stay w-with me the A-Akatsuki are using you M-Madara is u-using you" his father said in a quite shivering tone.

"Good-bye…Tou-san" the young Namikaze summoned a deformed bird with the Rinnegan that had been used to escape Konoha once before he then jumped on its back and looked back at his father who looked as happy as he could ever be.

Truth be told Naruto held hate for his father but once he had been loved by him Naruto knew that his father was sorry for the actions he had caused but that didn't mean that the younger blonde would forgive him.

Minatos voice reached Narutos ear "Come home for dinner son I can't wait!" and that made the younger blonde smirk at his father's attitude.

But that smirk faded once his gigantic sensor found Itachis chakra at a town not too far from where he was.

"I can't wait either…Father" Naruto whispered into the air to his fathers shout though no one could hear.

Soon he landed in a nearby village and then he sensed Itachi in a nearby abandoned building.

His summon burst into smoke at the disruption of his chakra then lowered himself using the fabled gravity release tears formed on the edge of his eyes when he saw a crow fly by him then back down to an alley.

He then lightly placed himself and crumpled into a heaped pile of tears and cries of once again meeting a family member and having to leave them in a fight only this time it was worse he had finally let loose at what had been inside him for so long at his revived father.

But his plan did not suspect Minato to be revived so he had to ignore him until it was time to do so in exactly 3 years he would be ready to fulfill his plan.

Itachi appeared in a shower of crows and knelt down to the distraught Naruto and he scooped him up in bridal style and wiped his tears away.

Naruto nuzzled his way into the older teen's neck.

"Why are things so hard Itachi-kun?" he murmured in closed eyes.

"I asked myself that to but you know what I said?" the dark haired teen looked down at the 13 year old.

"What?" looking back into the black coal black eyes.

"I said to myself that when life gives something to love and care for you must always protect it at no matter what cost even if it is hard" he said looking down into the shining clear blue eyes.

That's when Itachi leaned down and kissed the blonde in his arms and they both disappeared in a cloud of crows heading back to Amegakure to reunite Pein and his nephew Naruto.

* * *

_Amegakure_

"So the yellow flash of Konoha is alive once again but to my understanding you have done what I have not asked you ever do…you summoned the Demonic Statue and yet you did not receive my condition why is that?" Pein asked agitated and in wonder how Naruto could accomplish such things.

"With these" Naruto brought out 2 black earrings that reminded Pein of the studs he wore on his Deva path.

"And the ring?" he asked in wonder.

The blonde brought up his left pinky to show Orochimarus ring that he was currently wearing.

"Excellent and now I think it's time to speed up your training because in 3 years we will begin catching the Biju starting with the Ichibi" Pein said in total seriousness.

Naruto nodded prepared to start his training.

"Now let's begin" The deva path got up and led Naruto to the underground training area.

* * *

_3 Years Later_

"Y-You c-can't do this" shouted Hidan staring at the murderer of Kakazu.

His eyes bore straight into the Jashinists body his hand gleamed in the light to show off two Akatsuki rings one on his left pinky and left middle finger.

"Oh but I think I can you see you do not exist in my future plans" the man with the strange eyes said while looking at Hidan with the a murderous glare.

But Hidan grinned at what he thought was the man's misfortune "I am a Jashinist I cannot die".

"Well let's prove that shall we" the murderous tone made Hidan shudder as he walked closer and closer.

"Stay back" he flung his scythe at the man but it was sent somewhere else by something surrounding the man with what he only though his leader had the Rinnegan.

"Now Hidan accept what is coming to you" and now a hand shot out and gripped Hidans head then tore out his soul without flinching the body crumpled to the floor dead.

"What a shame" The Rinnegan user said in sadness at what he had done.

He then picked up the ring that was on his left index finger and put it on his.

"Now only 5 more left" A crazy grin broke out before he sunk into the ground with the help of his mastery of the Earth and Water.

His hood fell revealing a much older Naruto with 3 whisker marks on each cheek and no baby fat on his face.

Then a tear fell from his face as he examined the ring on his right thumb and middle right finger.

"I'm sorry uncle and Konan" and then he vanished but not before Zetsu came out of the tree where Hidans body layed.

"Oh my" was all he said as he ate Hidans body being a cannibal.

"**That was delicious**" the dark side of Zetsus face said.

"But the Akatsuki are dying out before any of the Jinchuuriki were ever brought together what shall we tell Tobi?" asked a worried green haired man to himself.

"**Isn't it easy to say that the boy we had raised to be of our use is now-" **He was stopped as his body was blown out of a tree.

Zetsu sat on all fours looking at what had happened to the tree they were merged into but now had been thrown out of.

"Zetsu Zetsu Zetsu I can't have you destroying the world can I" came the tsk tsk voice of Naruto.

"But Naruto-kun I thought we were on the same side here" the angelic voice asked and he merged into the ground with a smirk but that was stopped when a hand gripped his throat.

"Go and tell Madara I'm coming after him" was all the blonde said before blasting away Zetsu with a Shenrai Tensei.

The green haired man disappeared just like that after receiving his instructions and Itachi landed next to Naruto.

They hugged for a long period of time before Itachi kissed Narutos colar bone with passion.

"I-Itachi n-not here" he gasped out slightly pushing the older man away from him.

"Are you sure" the dark haired man said huskily while the hot breath hit Narutos ear and a lick to add to it.

The blonde nodded in no hesitation "Yes we have to kill of the Akatsuki and what's the harder thing to come is your fight with Sasuke I don't think I could let you go and do such a thing" and wrapped his arms around the dark haired man he would soon be calling Itachi-koi in a few nights.

"It has to be done" whispered Itachi into the saddened teen's ear.

The blonde nodded and hugged tighter as if he would lose him then and there.

* * *

**So to fast just tell me and I'll rewrite it don't be freakin scared**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 ready to go read and enjoy!**

* * *

_Wind Country 20 miles from the border_

Deidara sat on the clay bird while the Godaime Kazekage was rolled up in the clay bird's tail feathers Sasori walking beside the bird.

'Naruto…what is happening' he heard of the attack on the Akatsuki members by Naruto and Itachi.

Though in reality Deidara never liked Itachi he would try and always get Narutos attention whenever he came to visit and it really annoyed him to know end but when a new member 'Tobi' came and told them the news of Hidans, Kakuzus, Konans, and their Leaders death he had claimed to be their new leader he was going to object but felt Sasori give him a cold glare to silence him.

Now they were headed on their way back to the base after capturing the Ichibi.

A lone crow started swooping around them in a circular fashion as if they were going to die in the blazing sun.

Though the bird raised suspicion as why a lone crow would suddenly appear when neither of them were near a death state well except for the Kazekage but he was just unconscious.

A whistling was heard in front of them and 2 kunai with exploding tags already lit had almost hit them but they blew before them creating a sand cloud.

Then something hurt Deidaras ears started to hurt and started to grab them in discomfort when he looked at Sasori he just sat there with a twitching eye at the screeching sound they booth stood alert at the battle lying before them.

Suddenly from out of the dust cloud came a pure white ball with a shuriken like figure around it reaching faster and faster begging to rip the Akatsuki members apart.

Sasoris iron tale came out and blocked the attack but the tale started cracking in the emmense power of the attack a kunai then went down in a slashing motion right on Sasoris neck destroying what seemed to be his body.

Deidara didn't do anything as he stared at the scene before him then jumped away as the strange attack suddenly grew enveloping the shell of his partner.

"Sasori-dana!" he shouted his cloak flapping in the wind the jutsu created.

A red headed teen landed next to the platinum blonde who had a expressionless face as he stared at the mess before him in distaste.

"Naruto-kun you destroyed my shell and I hoped the rumors weren't true at your leaving of the Akatsuki" his angelic voice said in sadness.

"Yes Sasori-kun it is a shame" the voice of Naruto came from the sand cloud as his figure came out with the Akatsuki attire Itachi straight behind him.

"But you must think beyond of what is the unthinkable" he said with a smile his blonde hair moving in the wind.

Though Deidara had no idea along with Itachi of what that meant it seemed that Sasori understood the whole thing.

He gave the blonde a soft smile then brought a dark red scroll and unfurled it and spoke "Red Secret Technique: Performance of Hundred Puppets" a poof sound was heard and a hundred puppets soon appeared each one controlled by a chakra string connecting to Sasoris finger.

"Please Sasori if you just give me your ring I won't kill you" Naruto said with a tear rolling down his face at the thought of losing another friend.

But the red head just smiled once again "It would be a honor to fight with my last breath against you".

Narutos eyes went wide at his words but Deidara and Itachi looked at the two of them ready to jump back at any time to see whose partner was better the puppet master of the sand or the Rinnegan user of the hidden leaf.

"Now let's begin" whispered Sasori as puppets launched themselves at the Rinnegan user and he didn't even flinch when a sword was about to pierce his heart.

Then 10 puppets were blasted away by Shenrai Tensei and were easily broken.

Swords clashed against Narutos rock hard arms.

"I am a user of the Rinnegan master of the 5 elements and you think I wouldn't use the elements to create the Kekkei Genkai" Naruto said with a smirk as more puppets were blasted away behind him while Naruto sat in that pose with 3 puppets before him trying to cut into the rock hard arm.

The blonde threw his arms up thus ending the draw and then clasped his hands together he then smirked as he gathered chakra to his technique that Pein had taught him.

As he opened his hands a small black orb between the two of them he released it to the sky as it floated a fair distance before stopping "Chibaku Tensei" then something started to pull from the earth under them Itachi quickly landed to the blonde a wrapped a arm around his waist for two things A. He didn't want to feel the effects B. He loved the blonde too much to not use the opportunity.

Though the blonde blushed he still focused on the technique as the earth and puppets made its way to now tiny version of the moon was shaped.

Deidara and Sasori both stared in awe at the technique as they finally made it a faraway distance to not get caught in the gravity.

Soon a gigantic ball of earth floated in the air it was similar to the moon only a lot smaller then rapidly it swung down to the earth with a gigantic mushroom cloud.

'How could I have been so foolish to challenge Naruto-kun' the depressing thought came to mind for the red head knowing his death was waiting for him but that doesn't mean he won't go without a bang.

Another scroll soon made its way out of the cloak it was a dark grey color labeled 3rd Kazekage.

As the sealing was released a gigantic puppet that was floating in chakra strings that Sasori connected it to.

"Now Naruto-kun let the real fun begin" the soft voice made Naruto smirk in anticipation.

Iron sand began to leak out of the open mouth of the 3rd Kazekage of the Sand once all of it had been drained and with praise for Narutos patience he began his attack.

The Iron Sand turned into a triangle, square, and a cone in 3 dimensional shapes.

But Naruto just smiled at the technique like it was nothing he hadn't seen before and clasped his hands together once more but this time his fingers intertwined 3 shadow clones made their appearance each one eyes fixed on their opponent.

Sasori in fear of it being that technique again sent the Iron Sand objects to him at high speeds in hopes of stopping him but to no avail as he dodged out of the way along with the clones he then closed his original eyes as the clones took on the position of guarding him further while he concentrated.

'What is he doing he cannot see' Sasori thought before sending the sphere to crush all of them but was shocked at how Naruto moved with his eyes closed clones following his movements.

'How is this possible?!' the red head thought in question as cone and triangle collided into one another trying to crush his long-time friend.

But in the end it was all failed as Naruto opened his eyes to reveal victory in his eyes as he slowly opened his hands to reveal a pure white circle with a see through cube surrounding it.

"But that's-" Deidara was cut off as Naruto explained the rest "Yes Particle Style" he smirked as the same cube surrounded the puppet Sasori was controlling.

"Move Sasori!" The bomber scream shocked the red head back to reality then moved out of the way releasing the Kazekage.

"Particle Style: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique" screamed Naruto as the puppet vanished as it had never existed in the first place.

"Now who's next" he said deathly staring at the two Akatsuki members.

2 chakra recievers fell into Narutos hands and soon ran after Sasori in high speeds and soon ran the black rods through his middle center where his heart was located.

Tears now once again fell free from the face of Naruto as he started to shake because of once again attacking and killing his best friend.

"N-Naruto-kun s-show those b-bastards what you g-got" he held up his left thumb to do two things one was to give him a thumbs up and the other because of his purple ring.

Naruto took off the ring and slowly put it on his own left thumb and the arm of Sasori fell limp as death claimed him.

Then his direction turned to Deidara in hopes of getting the ring without a fight.

"I'll make a deal with you let me join you two then I'll give Naruto-kun here my ring" he said with total seriousness.

Naruto shook his head and Itachi soon followed suit but his was rigid.

The bomber took off his ring and gave it to the blonde who put it on his right index finger he now stared at the rings in horror remembering what he had to do at the end and what Itachi had to do not long from now.

The blonde created a shadow clone to give back the Kazekage to the sand village but that ended when a group of Konoha shinobi appeared before them all in question of what had happened here.

A Jounin by the looks of it came up he had long silver hair that pointed upwards and had on the usual attire but the headband that covered his right eye.

"Kakashi Hatake of the Hidden Leaf" Naruto whispered at the silver haired man who stood frozen at finding his sensei's son and now it was coming true but not the way he hoped.

A teen with black straight came up and had on a blank face while smiling to him he could only think of one thing 'Danzo you sick freak' his body was pale but had muscle.

"But you…I need to talk to you" Naruto whispered at seeing the pale teen had a confused look on his face.

A pink haired girl who had reminded him of the Slug Sannin of Konoha made her way into the conversation "Give us back the Kazekage or I'll- but to the Konohas Shinobi surprise the Kazekage was put into the arms of Kakashi.

"He's your" the blonde said then turned his way back to the pale teen and motioned him to follow but he looked back with a quick glance making sure everyone was ok then left the pink haired girl tried to follow but was blocked by Deidara and Itachi.

"You have no reason to continue he just wants to talk with him" Itachi said while his sharingan started to swirl.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled as she was pushed out of the way with the Kazekage lying in a clone of the son of the white fangs arms.

His own sharingan was open now staring back into his both of them swirling in a hypnotic trance but that change when Itachi's Mangekyou appeared Kakashis following suit.

"Now let our fun begin" Itachi whispered as his right eye started to bleed "Amaterasu" he whispered as black flames evolved.

* * *

_10 miles from the fight_

"What is your name and your affiliation with the village if you do not tell me then I will get it out of you myself?" Naruto whispered.

"Sai ,Anbu Root" his voice hit the blonde like a ton of bricks.

"Sai…Danzo will die" Naruto said in deadly voice instantly his wakazashi was drawn and posed to strike though Naruto didn't flinch.

"I didn't say I would do it" the blonde said with a sigh.

The sword wavered but wasn't put away "You see Danzo has done something disgusting in my point of view but I still will not kill him because he has some…issues to deal with Sasuke Uchiha".

"But what does that have to do with me?" Sai said in question.

"You…have given yourself hope to once again have emotions" the blonde smiled brightly at Sai who had confusion written all over his face as his sword layed by his side.

"I saw the way you looked back at your team when you left them and in my opinion that is something no ordinary Root Anbu does. Sai when you return to Konoha I don't care what you tell them but just think what will you do without Danzo?" then a puff of smoke took the place of the Akatsuki member.

The teen thought about his words then headed back…slowly.

* * *

_The Fight_

Kakashi and Sakura were breathing hard as the two Akatsuki members were fighting them Itachi just released Amaterasu and a gigantic clay dragon at the two of them they had no way out.

"Good-bye Sakura" Kakashi said knowing his fate his chakra was low along with Sakura nothing could save them.

"Good-bye Kakashi-sensei" agreeing with her teacher as a tear escaped her eye.

But something strange happened "Shenrai Tensei" the words were spoken as both attacks were repelled.

Naruto then floated down and landed his hair shining in the sun "Now who said this could happen" with a cold voice as Itachi and Deidara shivered.

"Well we wanted to have some-"Itachi tried to say but a finger silenced him then soft lips started to kiss him in extreme passion.

Deidara, Kakashi, and Sakura stared at the pair kissing with jaws dropped and eyes bugged out of their heads especially Kakashis.

'Oh god how will I tell sensei?" he though as he couldn't imagine what he would do when Minato heard the news but then he fainted when he saw the tongues come into play.

Sakura just sat there along with Deidara as they watched.

Naruto grinned happily as he released the kiss with a smiling Itachi "Now don't ever do that again you _naughty_ _boy_" That was when Sakura fainted Deidara followed suit.

The dark haired man had a bloody nose at his words while Naruto giggled uncontrollably.

"Come on we have to go and find Kisame your old partner" he then summoned a strange bird Itachi grabbed Deidara then jumped on along with Naruto.

Sai then made his appearance as they took off into the sky.

He looked around his sensei and teammate both unconscious and wondered what had happened.

Then Kakashi groaned as he got up "Oh god what am I gonna do" anime tears came down his face "Oh dear god please don't kill me sensei!" Sai sweat dropped at his actions.

* * *

_Water Country _

"Damn" Kisame said as faced Naruto who had absorbed every single one of his attacks.

"Water Style: Mouth of the Serpent!" he shouted then a gigantic water serpent came into view and made its way to the blonde but it once again got absorbed.

"You little brat you shall die!" screamed Kisame but something strange started to happen his body started to transform like that of a shark a large dorsal fin erupted from his bad and at his elbows his skin light blue only his legs remained the same his, only his shirt ripped from the transformation.

His hands made rapid hand seals "I have taught you almost everything I knew and this is what I get in respect!" the hand seals stopped a large water dome erupted and then he changed the last hand seal into tiger as oil spilled from his mouth covering the dome in darkness.

Itachi and Deidara watched as Naruto fought the monster all by himself Itachi watched the whole thing in sadness as he watched his partner rebelled against Narutos choice of being left alive but had to give Naruto the ring in return but he refused and this was the consequences of his action.

Naruto sat in the inked water waiting for the right moment to happen so he could win he felt cut appear on his body left and right blood seeped through his cloak.

"Mmm yeah that's the stuff give me more BLOOD!" more and more hits continued then he chose his moment then proceeded to pretend to fall to the floor of the water dome.

As he hit the floor Kisame made his face visible right before his "Food!" his mouth open ready to devour him but he wasn't going to let that happen "Shenrai Tensei!" he screamed bubbles of air escaped then gravity blew away the dome of inked water along with a direct hit on Kisame.

Kisames sword layed on the ground not too far away with Kisame in full pain trying to get healed by his trusty weapon but in the end failed as a tired foot stepped on his hand Naruto on the verge of losing consciousness.

Then a chakra rod slammed into Kisames ring hand thus not allowing him to move it then Naruto took his ring that was important to his plan.

He know examined his fingers as the monster beneath him breath was raggid.

'Only two more rings and then my plan will become complete' he then glanced at Itachis ring remembering what he had said.

_Flashback_

_Itachi stared at his ring to the ride of Kisames whereabouts and found that Naruto was staring at it to he smirked._

"_Naruto-kun when…I die what will you do?" he whispered tears formed on the edge of Narutos eyes but didn't say a word until he had calmed himself down._

"_I-I will complete the plan" he said with a ear coming down his face._

"_I will give you my ring think of it as a good-bye gift when I die" Itachi whispered making his way to give his boyfriend a hug._

_And the blonde gladly accepted it._

_Flashback End_

He couldn't help but let a tear fall out of what this world has done to him.

Naruto produced a chakra rod then smashed it into Kisames heart stopping his movement.

Then he looked at the sword that layed behind him and attached it onto his back like how Kisame had done it.

He looked one last time at the body then left on the summoned bird no one saying a word about the battle.

They left to find the final and last ring that would be the hardest to find Zetsus.

* * *

_Konoha Hokages Office_

Minato sat on his chair in confusion as to why Kakashi had fidgeted so nervously as Sakura and Sai left so he could explain the mission and sweat had dropped from his mask that totally gave off the nervousness and fear.

Kakashi explained their travel to the sand and Sakura curing Kankuro of a poison a Akatsuki member named Sasori gave him.

But when they had left that's where he began to shake and Minato couldn't take any more of his actions.

"Kakashi stop ok your fine this is just a mission debrief nothing bad will happen I won't do anything like throw you out a window ok?" though when Kakashi calmed down he couldn't help but fidget here and there.

"We had probably passed 40 miles out of Suna but had stopped when we saw a little trouble with the Akatsuki you see there were 3 members when we arrived one of them Sasori was dead with a chakra rod sticking out of his chest" Now Minato was interested.

"Deidara of Iwagakure and Itachi of Konohagakure but what was shocking was the last member it was your son Naruto Namikaze all grown up" the office gave of a sad aura as Minato had not once seen his son for 2 years since he had escaped his father's grasp not being able to do the things that father and son should have done together.

"The land around them layed in rubble destruction that could only mean that Naruto must have killed Sasori since Deidara was the one who had fought Gaara the Kazekage –Minato had a shocked look on his face as he heard the news- but his fingers Minato he had so many rings of the Akatsuki on them in was scary as you heard each one of the members of the Akatsuki have one of them but he had almost all of them only two of them remained empty" The Yondaime was shocked at the power his son had held how far had he worked to gain the rings.

"But when he saw my teammate Sai he had changed and had asked him to give him a talk he gladly gave us the Kazekage back and as they walked off Itachi and Deidara wanted to have a little fun and so we agreed but things escalated out of control we were going to be killed sensei a clay dragon and Itachis Mangekyou Amaterasu heading straight for us but were repelled by a move only a Rinnegan user can create Shenrai Tensei yes Minato your son Naruto saved our lives" Minato didn't know what to saw but to express pure happiness of his actions 'You have made me so proud of you Naruto'.

That's when the fear crept up on Kakashi once again saying the words of what he had never once wanted to say "and when Naruto returned and protected us he went straight to Itachi and –Minato thought he was going to kill him but boy was he thought wrong- kissed him" he said and the Yondaimes face held rage of all sorts and started screaming at why he couldn't have grand kids and why he was dating a missing-nin was unacceptable in any way and he was also too young to be dating.

"But I feel like I must tell you everything they um well you see started to tongue" Minatos ranting was cut as pure anger took its place and Kakashi thought he was going to die in the end "…And you see well uh Naruto called Itachi a bad..boy…" That was it Minato had enough of this he grabbed Kakashis arms and threw him out the window.

'Was it really worth to anger a father like that' thought Kakashi then he landed on hard on his face 'Then again I could have just said Naruto left once he gave us the Kazekage' then Kakashi started to receive the beating of a life time once Minato realized Kakashi could have stopped their romantic actions.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA poor Kakashi. Review PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ready Set…READ :D ENJOY**

* * *

_Orochimarus Base _

The distant slow footsteps of Naruto Uzumaki in the deep dark underground base of Orochimaru he had entered not long after Yamato, Sakura, Sai, and finally his father Minato of the leaf had entered they had to find the one named Sasuke Uchiha who had abandoned the leaf 2 years ago to find power to kill his brother Itachi Uchiha currently that man was not with Naruto like he usually was he was currently alone setting up his future fight with Sasuke far away from Narutos current position.

Kisames blade Samehada shook his scales in glee at the upcoming battle with the white snake the two of them had decided to be partners with one another soon after the battle Naruto showing who was superior in the fight between Kisame and him Samehada had chosen the blonde because he had won.

Of course after a little time in the fight Kisame had escaped with the help of Zetsu but even that green freak couldn't escape him but sadly he had survived soon he had his ring along with the other 9 yes Itachi had given Naruto the ring if he could bring Sasuke to him for the most earth shaking fight of all time.

His Akatsuki sandals hitting the concrete with dull thuds and not rapid ones like the Konoha Shinobi that was when he came upon an open door to reveal the full form of Orochimaru his disgusting snake like face on a body of a white snake it looked like millions of little snakes made up his body too.

Sasuke was sitting there when Orochimaru swallowed him soon after that the body of the white snakes released Sasuke and the body fell lifelessly to the floor.

Naruto looked impassive the whole time at the battle of Orochimaru and his apprentice Sasuke then they young Uchiha turned around to face Naruto with surprise at him seeing the whole mess before him.

The blonde closed his eyes when he heard the chirping of birds heading his way when he opened them again Naruto blasted Sasuke away with a silent Shenrai Tensei.

"Do you wish to fight Itachi?" The Rinnegan user said quietly eyes closed once again he heard a grunt then the words he could never change "Yes he will die by my hands" he whispered angrily.

"I see" Tears formed and cascaded down Narutos tanned face but the facial expression said nothing.

"Sasuke follow me and I will make what you request come true" He then motioned him to come forward to stand next to him.

"Be careful" Naruto stated then closed his eyes in concentration.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in confusion with his impassive face here was one of the Akatsuki members leading him to Itachi one of their own.

After searching for anyone close enough to where they were which no one was all 4 of the Konoha Ninja were on the corners of the base and so Naruto continued "Shenrai Tensei".

A huge gaping hole was made anyone in the base and anyone in the base would come running to their position this second the run that was running break neck base was Minato Namikaze.

Naruto jumped onto the ledge on the outside of the base where the gaping hole is and Sasuke following suit.

Now the members of all Konoha were their Minato Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, Sai, and Tenzo Yamato.

Minato was surprised at seeing his son helping Sasuke escape.

"Naruto come back to the village please I have punished those who have wronged you and your status as a Jinchuuriki the Akatsuki is no more but come with me and we can stop our real enemy" The son of Minato stared impassively at his crying father.

"Father you do not realize what I have to do to end war of all nations I must bring peace bringing the rings together were the first part but you do not realize that if you do not stay away you will ultimately die…'Just like Itachi'" Naruto explained he soon created the monkey seal and both Sasuke and him began to vanish in streams paper Sasuke was first but the torso of Naruto remained he then flew a paper airplane to his father and spoke "Give this to Jiraiya" then he was off with the other streams of paper a whisper echoed down the group "I'm sorry Father" Minato then dropped to his knees and started pounding the ground beneath him in fury in sadness.

"NARUTO!" he screamed out to no one the whole group looked saddened at the sudden developments between Father and Son the two who would never become family.

Sasuke stared at Naruto curiously when they had walked away from the base.

"Why are you betraying Itachi" the young Uchiha said in distaste.

"Sasuke your brother is someone who I will thank for the rest of my life" whispered Naruto.

"Why do you not what has transpired in my clan?" Sasuke questioned in agitation.

"I do know Sasuke and you know what that is something I have to come to question myself what has happened to the Senju, Uchiha, and the Uzumaki clans?" he asked him still gazing at the road ahead of him awaiting Sasukes answer.

"The Senju no one has any idea how they have died off but they had because deaths between the mother and father of Tsunade Senju and her younger brother who had wanted to start a family when old enough had died in an explosion on a mission Tsunade had trauma after that event soon after that Tsunades lover Dan had died on the battle field but the strange thing was that both wore the 1st Hokages Necklace the rest of the Senju have died off in death than of natural causes" Naruto nodded at this and motioned him to continue.

"The Uchiha have died because of massacre by my brother Uchiha Itachi" the blonde flinched at this.

"And the Uzumaki I have no idea who they were" that's when Naruto decided to help him.

"Sasuke I must tell you that the Uzumaki were cousins of the Senju they were one of the most strongest sealers of the nations but many other Shinobi villages saw this as a threat you see Uzushiogakure were proud friends of Konohagakure but during the war of Shinobi it was destroyed by enemies who saw the country unchecked in the war soon it was the destruction of that city that the members of the Uzumaki clan were scattered amongst the villages of the Shinobi" Naruto stopped to draw the symbol of the Uzumaki on the ground Sasukes eyes were wide open because the symbol were on all the Konohas flask jackets.

"Yes they were respected that much by Konoha even after death" Naruto said in sadness.

"The reason why I brought this up is a good one you see with the Akatsuki out their gathering the Biju for their own purposes who could stop them certainly not the Uchiha, Uzumaki, or Senju because all 3 clans were the only known clans that were able to control the massive chakra beasts" the dark haired Uchihas eyes were wide at this 'That could only mean that'.

The blonde looking at Sasukes facial expression was smiling sadly "Yes Sasuke no one would be able to stop them when they plan to use the Biju but you see I have killed them off now" he raised his fingers up to reveal the 10 rings of the Akatsuki.

The Uchiha didn't know what to do the teen before him killed all the Akatsuki members how could he hurt him if he could kill of a S-Class Missing Ninja.

"Don't worry Sasuke I will not kill you that is up to the fight between you and Itachi" the blonde whispered the two of them headed out knowing the Konoha nin were following them soon they picked up their pace.

* * *

_Nightfall_

Sasuke sat by the fire while Naruto had left for a while to scout he was annoyed because the blonde was gone for a hour he then got up and look around himself he vanished when he caught the blondes signature.

He found the blonde standing on a branch watching the moon singing just like an angel in Sasukes opinion then he heard him speaking to himself.

"Itachi I know you must die but why must you leave me here all alone and all to fulfill your brothers dream" Naruto cried hard thinking he was alone and Sasuke watched in sadness thinking that his brother was just a piece of trash that cared for no one but now that he had witnessed this new piece of information of Itachi being with the blonde.

'No he must still die but instead of vain he will with honor' Sasuke thought before going back go camp.

* * *

_2 days later_

"Go he is in the old abandoned Uchiha building" Naruto said quietly while pointing at the ruined building.

Sasuke nodded then walked straight to the building taking his time to kill his brother.

Naruto sighed in sadness then Deidara flew down to his position awaiting orders and to also comfort the blonde.

"Deidara-kun go and stall everyone but the 4th Hokage and if you are close to death run I don't think I could handle you dying either" he then hugged Deidara tightly giving him the signal to leave.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I won't die" he whispered then took off into the forest to disturb the peace and tranquility it holds.

Naruto heard the booming sound coming from the forest that told him that Deidara had stopped team 7 but not the Hokage himself.

Yellow flashes came closer and closer to his position threating to blind him soon he saw his father the wind blowing his hair everywhere along with Narutos.

The young blonde walked to his father in slow motion the face of Minato in confusion.

Soon Naruto hugged his father with all his might crying into his shoulder letting the sadness and depression take over no one could help him overcome this except his father.

Minato hugged back in acceptance of what his son had to tell him.

"He's going to die Itachi is going to die and I can't stop it" he cried harder.

"Why can't you" Minato asked confused.

"Because this is something that Itachi had asked me not to interfere in the battle between the Uchihas" Then he backed up and took off his cloak but kept his rings on his fingers the color of each ring painted on his finger nails.

"Father I cannot let you pass and get Sasuke it is not that time yet" he then got into battle stance.

Minato didn't know what to do or say as he himself got into fighting stance.

"Let's make a deal if I win you must come home with me and if you win you can come whenever you like to Konoha" the yellow flash asked him in hope he'll say yes.

Narutos eyes softened at this then he smiled at his father and shook his head.

"I want to fight you to see if I had surpassed you I know you have been training with the Kyuubi and the Rasengan now let's go" Naruto said before disappearing.

Minato followed fist colliding with each other left and right one another almost hitting Minato square in the face but then Naruto decided to take things up a notch where the Demonic Chains came out of his back.

They helped by kicking the yellow flashes speed down by hitting his legs to reprehend them of movement.

That's when Minato brought out Ninjutsu.

"Rasenshuriken!" he screamed hoping to end the fight being the normal S-Rank jutsu but this time it had less wind elemental and chakra inserted into it.

Naruto then held his hands out and absorbed the Rasenshuriken gaining chakra from Minato he then grinned "Nice try I may be your son but that doesn't mean I'll let you win!" Naruto screamed.

Soon the earth around Naruto began to ripple and implode as the earth was like a wave of water but much deadlier.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" Naruto yelled having an enhanced fire ball aimed straight at Minato after the wave of earth.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall" Minato said as he slammed his palm down into the earth creating a giant mud wall to block the attack.

That was when Naruto brought out his strange sword that looked fishy **(A/N: No Pun Intended)**.

"I didn't know you used Kenjutsu?" said the forth proud of his son every moment of his new life.

"Well it wasn't easy and I'm not the best one in Kenjutsu either, Itachi gave me a few pointers here and there and I picked up the Mockingjay Style along the way" He smirked.

Minato unsealed a Wakazashi and prepared Cheeta Style that he himself created.

They once again disappeared in the dust both swords clashing into each other roughly Minato not having done this in years and Naruto having just started.

In reality they both had the speed and power just the not the flow of movement.

But that all changed when Naruto hit Minatos leg with Samehada he 4th Hokage felt his chakra leave him rapidly.

'Damn looks like I'll have to bring out the Kyuubi' then he started focus on the chakra that was sealed inside of him and brought it out to the surface.

Minato was incased in golden pure chakra with a red outline the seal took a design through his whole body giving him a look-alike of the Sage of the Six Paths necklace only his eyes remained the same along with his mouth he also had fox like ears above his head to match the style of his look.

Naruto grinned at this "Well I guess I will have to go all out to" then crystals started to form on his arms as a protective layer spikes poked out every which way on his arms his hands remained free to create hand seals.

The blonde held concentration as he clasped his hands together in a few moments he brought out his hands to reveal a 3-D cylinder with a white circle on the inside.

The same image flickered around Minato who had his eyes wide open at the technique Ōnoki had used in the 3rd Great Shinobi War.

"Particle Style: Detachment of the Primitive World" Naruto spoke deathly but Minato then flashed before the Cylinder could evaporate him into particles.

Then a boom was heard at the Abandoned Uchiha Complex they both saw a lightning dragon come down from the dark clouds above and it shot straight down on someone who had a red image around him as soon as it hit.

Narutos eyes widened at this as he felt a tear come down his face.

Then after the technique was over a gigantic red image of a warrior stood towering over everything.

It walked closer and closer to something but then 8 gigantic snakes came out of nowhere this had to stop Naruto couldn't lose what was precious to him.

Chains then pinned Minato to a tree then Naruto started to mold into the earth to stop the fight.

Naruto then appeared out of the ground watching Itachi seal Orochimaru into his sword that was sealed inside of Itachi Sword of Totsuka.

The blonde knew he couldn't stop Itachis death but he had to see him one last time before it happened Itachi came closer and closer to his brother Sasuke and poked him in the head with his bloody fingers that's when Sasuke fell to the ground unconscious but Itachi barely hanging on he then looked at Naruto with a caring smile then fell to the ground.

Naruto ran forward to fallen Itachi and watched his death play before his very eyes his blood mouth mouthed the words 'I love you' then he his head fell back to the ground and the rain started to fall quickly.

"No No NO please Itachi don't die on my Please PLEASE NO I'll save you" Naruto then prepared a long intricate of hand seals then stopped on boar and screamed "Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Light!" his voice started to strain the king of hell appeared before his very eyes his mouth came open but no green light came out.

Naruto sat on the ground heaving in air and breathing out as fast trying to relapse what happened but the king of hells voice spoke gravelly **"This was your mistake Naruto Uzumaki you cannot revive the dead not this time Shinigami has requested this soul to stay permanently"** he then disappeared into the ground and Naruto slumped to his knees in defeat.

That was until Kyuubis voice spoke **"You have his younger brother though…" **the blonde didn't know what to say he walked over to Sasuke and Itachi and grabbed both of their bodies and started a journey to his secret location to bury his love and to explain to Sasuke what has happened.

But then Minatos chakra appeared before the scene Naruto didn't want him here not now.

"Stay Away!" Naruto screamed as tears came down his face in anger, loss, and confusion.

Minato opened his arms showing that he would accept him but he got the worse part of the deal "I said STAY AWAY!" Minato was blasted back 50 yards of Narutos anger with a silent Shenrai Tensei to what fate has dealt him.

"Leave me alone!" then he molded into the ground with the two bodies of the Uchiha not looking at his father.

* * *

_Secret Hideout _

Sasuke woke with a start and looked around where he was, it was homey the bed was very comfortable by the looks of the room.

The covers of the bed were dark and the pillow was really soft wanting to pull him into more sleep but he pushed the thought aside and pulled himself up to face pain every single spot in his body but he ignored it as he looked at the pictures before him they were of his brother and Naruto some of them they were hand in hand while another was Itachis and Narutos arm crisscrossed both eating Dango with smirks.

In the pictures they looked so happy together.

The door opened to reveal Naruto holding tea and motioning for Sasuke to follow him.

They both arrived in a kitchen where another cup was at on a grand table with cushioned chairs.

As soon as Sasuke sat down he looked over at Naruto who was looking at him with the Rinnegan Eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha I must tell you the truth of the Uchiha Massacre" the blonde teen closed his eyes and began to speak "Back then in Konoha after the Kyuubi attack some people had seen the creatures eyes that held the sharingan in them and the only person that was known to _control_ the Kyuubi was Madara Uchiha with his sharingan people began to suspect the Uchiha they were disgraced by being moved away from the village there only respect was them being the police force in Konoha but then again who ever respected the police" Naruto spoke Sasuke had a confused expression not once touching his tea.

"Your clan had planned a coup d'état against the 3rd Hokage. Itachi Uchiha your older brother was sent to spy on the Hokage but in fact Itachi was actually to loyal to Konoha itself than his clan so he told the 3rd and his advisers of course the Sandaime immediately said no to Danzos idea of the Uchiha clan being Massacred but after the meeting Danzo went straight to Itachi telling him that this was a direct order from the council that he must destroy his clan when in reality it was just Danzo getting what he wanted. Later on that day he met Madara Uchiha –Sasuke was shocked at his words- yes it has been proven the day when the Kyuubi attacked when the 4th fought him but were getting off topic when Itachi had discussed with Madara that both of them would destroy the clan together now how Itachi receive the Mangekyou was when Shisui his best friend came to him because of Danzo taking his right Mangekyou eye he instantly pleaded to Itachi to kill him because of his fear of Danzo getting his other eye of course how could Itachi refuse he implanted his other eye inside a crows for protection and killed his best friend. Itachi couldn't help but follow Konohas orders and protect the village but he did it all for you Sasuke he did everything for your safety" Naruto finished and Sasukes anger and hatred manifested into something dark and horrible Naruto had to save him.

"If you are angry or upset don't be you must understand that what has happened here when you killed your brother I should tell you the two main people you should be upset at it is Danzo and Madara because they both manipulated him but I must ask you something Sasuke" Naruto spoke quietly gaining he attention of Sasuke "I will help you kill Danzo if you help me in my plan and become my new partner in crime".

The Uchiha nodded his head and his face softened along with Narutos both looking at each other intently.

They both leaned closer and closer to each other over the table not once breaking their stare.

"Sasuke Uchiha say it say the words" he whispered mouths inches apart.

And Sasuke knew the exact answer "Of course Naruto Uzumaki I would love to help" that's when their lips met the deal was accepted.

* * *

**I think this was the depressing chapter I ever made :'(**


	7. Chapter 7

**Read and Enjoy Oh and I plan to make this a Yaoi Harem but do not worry main pairing is ITACHI AND NARUTO even though he's dead but I have plan for the both of them don't worry.**

* * *

_Secret Base_

Naruto stood in the Akatsuki attire looking at the bingo book with sadness tears began to poor down his face as the new entry was added to the book.

_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze_

_Blood Type: B_

_Height: 6 foot_

_Relatives: Mother- Kushina Uzumaki and Deceased Father- Minato Namikaze Alive_

_Rank: S-Class_

_Affiliations: Akatsuki_

_Description: Flee on sight The Yondaime Hokages thoughts "My son has become too dangerous he must return to the village to find the goodness in Konoha and for me to show him the father I could never be"._

_Wanted: Konoha- 2 Billion Ryu Alive, Suna- 2 Billion Ryu Alive, Iwa- 3 million Ryu Dead or Alive, Kumo- 7 million Ryu Dead or Alive, and 10 Million Alive Kiri_

_Run Away Don't Attack Unless Kage Level Or In A Large Group._

'So it looks like I'm wanted everywhere and not just by Konoha but this is all necessary for peace' Naruto thought then turned to Sasuke who was smirking at him.

"Lead me to Karin, Sasuke" he had needed a medical ninja and a few days ago Sasuke was talking about a prison break back then when Orochimaru was still alive Sasuke was sent to capture all of them with Karin who was apparently a large sensor and that led to their success he had also said she was one of Orochimarus top medical ninja and that was perfect for the upcoming events.

He remembered the bodies in the scroll that was stored in his arm he was asked by Nagato his uncle to lead the world to peace with his 6 paths of Pain and now was the time to do so.

'Madara when I find you you'll find yourself in deep shit' then he started to follow Sasuke to the location of where Karin would be located.

* * *

_Konoha _

Minato was also staring at the Bingo book in sadness as he had actually let his sons name be entered in their but not only did Konoha and Suna want him all the other countries did for what he didn't know.

The door opened with a creek to reveal the Honorable Elders Koharu and Homura they stood there with faces impassive staring at the 4th Hokage with great disappointment.

"You're son bares the Rinnegan does he not" Homura asked clearly viewing the Bingo book but had to make sure that it wasn't a ruse to get people scared.

The office was silent for a moment a tense feeling settling its way between the 3 adults.

"Yes it is true my son has the Rinnegan and its power is unstoppable it took everything I had a few fights before to try and defeat him but all time he had defeated me" He then sighs then turns around to face the whole city of Konoha.

"And do you think that sending the villages of Konoha to Ibiki was a good idea?" Koharu asked roughly in question.

"They had broken the thirds law do you think that it would go unpunished the real punishment was law but since the whole populace of Konoha has once attacked them they all have been tortured by Ibiki and Anko" Minato had said in deathly tone.

"Hokage-sama this is foolish thinking you cannot punish the whole village of Konoha for just one stup-"Koharu was cut off as a tri-pronged Kunai wedged itself into the door cutting of few of her hairs.

"Honorable Elder I am requesting you do not finish that sentence that law means more to me than you could ever think and by saying stupid –the elder flinched- you are disgracing the Sandaime in my book that will end you up in prison it is also a way of treason you are dismissed" the stern voice of the Hokage had said.

The Elders looked at him for a fraction of a second a hateful look then their faces became impassive then they left to let the young Hokage sulk in his failure of not having his son by his side.

It had been 10 minutes since then and Minato had calmed down trying to finish the last few pieces of paper work until his door had been knocked down by an exhausted Shizune who was caring a letter.

"Hokage-sama it's a message from the patrol on the border of the Fire Country they have seen your son heading south with Sasuke Uchiha!" she was gasping for air.

The yellow flash was shocked then he immediately ordered one of the Anbu in the room to get Team 7 and Team 8.

Soon both of the teams arrived Hinata Hyuuga,Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Kurenai Yuhi, Sakura Harunol, Sai, and Kakashi Hatake.

"We are in a hurry so I need you to pack up for a long period trip and meet at the gate for a mission with me we are going to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha and my son Naruto Uzumaki this will count S-Rank so I want you all to be on your best physical condition" Minato stated they all said Hai then he left also to pack up to once again to find his son.

'Naruto what are you planning' Then once everybody was at the gate they headed out.

* * *

_Orochimarus Base Southern Hideout_

Sasuke had knocked on the metal door 3 times then it opened to reveal Karin who had a look of shock then he was immediately assaulted with questions.

"Is it true is Orochimaru dead?, Who is the blonde behind you?, and Did you kill your brother?" She had asked quickly but both teens had understood each word.

"Yes but that is not important right now my…friend Naruto would like to have some help" He moved out the way to reveal the blonde teen who stared at Karin a long period time before saying the next words softly "Hello Cousin" he smiled softly at the red head before him.

They both stared at Naruto like he was crazy until he pointed his index finger at her head.

"You are an Uzumaki and so am I we are one in the same Karin" he said as a tear fell from his right eye.

Of course Karin having no family since her village was destroyed by a large group of bandits and missing-nin had one thought 'Oh my god'.

They collided together in a tight hug not refusing to let go of each other Karins soft cries were heard as she hugged tighter and tighter in fear that he would disappear if she let go.

"Karin Uzumaki I need help just like what Sasuke here had said" Naruto said wheezing as she released him quickly sporting a big blush.

They had traveled within the base the two Uzumakis walking behind the Uchiha some moans and pleas were coming from inside the cages it was sickening.

Sasuke had the led the both of them in a operation room Karin stood in confusion at why Sasuke had led them here but Narutos explanation soon made sense to her.

"You see I will not go into details even if you are family but I need you to apply these –he then pulled out of his pocket the Chakra Receivers in detailed shapes- into my face like piercings" he then shows her where all of them would go and for her not to worry if he would scream in pain because of the…piercings.

Soon Karin who looked at her cousin strangely but shook it off then went over to a supply cabinet where medical supplies were located and then she was all geared up for the surgery.

"Sasuke please exit the room this may be…disturbing" Naruto said and the Uchiha nodded then walked out of the room to guard the hideout.

* * *

_Konoha Shinobi 30 Minutes later Closing in on Narutos Location_

Kiba sniffed the ground and picked up the scent of the Yondaimes son.

"He's close about 50 meters away from our current position" then a bark of Akamaru agreeing with him.

Many of them had been worried was it true that Naruto had the Rinnegan and that he was S-Class not only that but the son of the freaking Hokage in front of them.

They closed on a building that had a high class Genjutsu that Kurenai had dispelled and once it was gone Sasuke stood in the doorway with sword held out lightning covering it.

"I cannot let you go any further Naruto is in…surgery at the moment" The cold voice said.

"What have you done to my son?!" Minato shouted in rage though Sasuke having a tough time keeping his poker face on with the 4th Hokage one of the most powerful Shinobi to live was standing right in front of him.

"Nothing actually you see Naruto had asked for this himself with a friend of mine it was strange though he said he wanted piercings –inside Minatos head was going crazy to stop the process because he absolutely did not want him to have piercings- on his mouth, nose, and ears –then the fourth felt himself die on the inside- though the most strangest part was the seriousness that he had been emanating" he finished then two spinning whirlwinds known as Kiba and Akamarus Gatsuga was dodged very neatly but apparently it was all a Ruse to let them into the building right when Kiba was about to enter Sasukes lightning filled sword had lengthened to stop him.

They all stood frozen as the doors had opened by themselves and someone stepped out slowly it revealed to be Naruto with to lips dark piercings with six black studs each side of his nose and the usual piercings of Narutos ears but this time they had the sign of the Akatsuki that were now dangling from his ears **(AN: Think of Deva Path but with my type of piercings).**

Minato gasped at the new sight of the blonde so did everybody else this was some of their first moments of ever seeing him the girls blushed along with Kiba because it was mating season of course.

Naruto looked at every single Konoha Shinobi with a impassive gaze then he spoke finally "Sasuke take Karin and run I'll contact you later" he whispered the words so no one could hear them.

"Now it's time for chase is it not Konoha Shinobi if one of you can touch me then I would gladly come to Konoha with you and whoever touch's me I'll live with" That got every ones attention they all stared at him.

"Ready…set –everybody was in motion to get him- go" he said everyone then rushed forward but since Minato was the fastest he was about to touch him but Naruto started to levitate away.

"This is boring that's why I'm already gone" then he disappeared in a cloud a smoke the Hokage was the first to leave along with the Konoha Shinobi trying to locate the fleeing blonde completely unaware of the fleeing Uchiha along with Karin who was blushing greatly.

All the Konoha Shinobi ran into an open wide field to reveal the blonde in his Akatsuki cloak waving in the winds his rings and piercings glistening in the sunlight his blonde hair giving him a glow.

"Show me what you people got!" then Naruto made hand seals as fast as he could and in everyone elses perspective it was like he was lightning.

"Oh Kakashi you should know better than to teach your student an A-Class Jutsu because it might just come back and haunt you in the future!" both his hands crackled like a thousands of chirping birds.

Kakashis own hand burst into a much more furious lightning covered hand he then swung it in front of him it turned into a lighting dog that soon chased over at the blonde at lightning speed literally.

But a clap with the chidorified hands sent the lightning dog into nothingness.

Then his hands went back to normal and chains burst from his back trying to encase every single Shinobi it got the Pink haired girl but the rest of them had found a way around them.

That's when Kiba took his chance he had Akamaru transform himself into him then he dug deep down into the ground and waited for the best moment to touch the young blonde.

Minato then rushed forward tri-pronged kunai in both hands threatening to touch his son so he could come home with him.

His son brought out regular Kunai so their bodies wouldn't touch in the heat of battle.

Clang after clan Naruto found it harder to match his father as his body was more matured then his so of course he would be weaker than he thought of an idea.

The fourth stood frozen as Naruto was about to touch him with his open hand 'Gotcha' but then realized what he had planned "Damn-" he was interrupted by the foreseeable attack "Shenrai Tensei!".

He was blasted hard into the tree farthest away that led back to the hide out he had a little blood leak from his mouth but other than that he was fine other than his chakra rapidly going down.

Hinata and Sakura charged Naruto Sakura then slammed her fist into the ground making the ground crack and split up into an earthquake like landscape but what they all didn't notice was Kiba flying high into the sky because of the sudden rupture of earth.

The Hyuuga then charged him aiming for his chakra points to seal them so she could win the fight right when she was about to hit Naruto had no choice but to summon.

He jumped far back then slammed his palm onto the ground "Summoning Jutsu" a rabid looking dog with the Rinnegan Eyes chased after Hinata and Sakura who had no other choice but to run.

Naruto then blasted the rest back with a Shenrai Tensei when they had gotten a little to close they all looked tired each getting hit very badly but not that hurt to where it could to lead to death.

"You have all failed now I think I should take my-"Something heavy then found its way onto him leaving him in the ground hurt.

Kiba looked down at the blonde faces inches close together their bodies touching everybody let out a sigh of anger at the winner of Narutos little game especially the Hokage.

"God do you know how much you way weigh your crushing me" the annoyed Naruto said feeling his bones pop.

"Does this mean I win?" he laughed nervously and to Narutos great sadness he had actually one his game.

"Yes you have" he sighed then after his 5 second gravity waiting period he levitated the brunette off of him and allowed him to stand upright.

Everyone looked at the two Kibas in confusion until a poof of smoke was seen and the Kiba that wasn't standing next to Naruto was Akamaru who barreled up to his master.

"Well since you won I get to live with you apparently looking at the gigantic dog that was a actual real dog not one of his summons.

Kiba then blushed at this and every one stared at the dog lover with hate.

"Come on lets go I just got piercings and they hurt I need something to take my mind off things" he said then slammed his hand into the ground and created a gigantic Rhino with the Rinnegan also in its eyes.

Naruto then hopped on and looked down at Kiba who was sitting there with awestruck eyes.

"Are you coming or not?" the blonde sighed as the dog lover just stared at him in a strange way and it reminded him of how Itachi had used to stare at him just like that.

"Bansho Ten'in" then Kiba was attracting to the Rhino literally.

"Are all of you going to stand their?!" The rest of the Konoha Shinobi blushed in embarrassment as they had also jumped onto Rhino.

"Better hang on!" then the Rhino took off like in a stampede to the fire country everybody except Naruto hanging on for their lives.

But then that was when the small blonde slipped off because of his summon almost running into a trade caravan.

Kibas hand instinctively grabbed onto the blondes they held both hands tight to each other that was until the Rhino stopped abruptly at the gates of Konoha then Kiba had to release Naruto because of the sudden stop but he soon jumped after him tackling his waste in the process.

They both fell to the ground Kibas head fell down against Narutos smashing their lips together roughly.

Naruto suddenly pushed him off roughly.

"What the hell we may be living together but god damn were not together!" he then left abruptly to the guards of Konoha saying he was Naruto Namikaze son of the Hokage and of course the 4th came behind him and gave him a big hug but was pushed off a minute later.

"You were kidding right about living with Kiba?" he asked cautiously.

"Yep that was the deal apparently can't back out of it so until I issue another game like that I have to stay with Kiba" Not totally agreeing with the hug his father had gave him.

That was then his summon disappeared and Kiba came right up to him and asking if he wanted to go to his apartment yet they had started walking leaving an agitated Father behind.

He saw the Inuzukas arm reach around his sons shoulder just when he was going to get over their and do it himself Naruto pushed it off and had sadness etched onto his face.

Kibas face then showed understandment then held out his arms for a hug and his son gave him one.

'You little fucker I'll kill you!' he began to walk over but felt a hand on his shoulder holding him back and found it was Kakashi reading his orange perverted book.

"Kakashi did I ever tell you on how I never liked that book" he smiled evilly and Kakashi then let go and began to run for his books life.

"Fine then I'll just go to your house and rip the rest up!" he screamed then grinned evilly.

* * *

**And DONE :D**


	8. Help

**I NEED HELP I WILL GLADLY TAKE ON A PARTNER FOR MY STORIES BUT I NEED HELP IF YOU WANT THEM TO CONTINUE LOOK ON MY PROFILE FOR MY SKYPE NAME AND PM ME IF YOU WANT TO HELP JUST PLEASE BE NICE AND HELP :'( PLEASE!**


End file.
